


[Translation] On the Couch 心理治疗

by AlinaLiu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desperation, Infidelity, M/M, Passion, Soul-Searching, Therapy, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaLiu/pseuds/AlinaLiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>对于一个心理治疗师来说，治疗有自杀倾向的病人简直是噩梦。但是治疗师尼克•尼克尔斯可以证明，没有比同时拥有自杀和谋杀双重倾向的病人更糟糕的了。要是弗洛伊德能想出一个治疗情伤的方法该有多好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Translation] On the Couch 心理治疗

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Couch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087592) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



“你的沙发闻起来有股牛皮味。”

新来的病人站在我办公室的中央，带着轻蔑的表情环顾四周。我不得不强忍下愤怒。我知道因为这点小事就生气很傻，但是批评我的办公室布置实在是触碰了底线。这是地球上唯一一个完全属于我自己的地方了。

“我喜欢那幅画。是真迹吗？”

“是的，”我简单的答道，在笔记本上记下这样一段话： _明显喜欢隐晦的侮辱他人。_ 真迹？不仅仅是真迹，还是那个画家亲自送我的礼物，毕竟他在我这里做了很多年的心理治疗，我看着他经历了三段婚姻和至少十二次出轨。

他走到一扇窗户前，拿出魔杖念着咒语，让我的桃花心木百叶窗打开又放下，反复多次。

他不置可否地哼了一声，又踱步到我的书架前，拿起我当做书立的大理石雕刻品检查起来。

“我家里也有这位雕刻家的作品，除了Rosa Aurora大理石都收集全了。这个是什么？我相信我以前没见过。”

我清了清嗓子，“说实话，我也不知道。”

德拉科·马尔福回过头皱着眉凝视我。这是他自从走进办公室第一次看我。

正如我先前所知道的那样，他很英俊，但是我听到的一切言论都没能让我对他的眼神做好准备。请原谅我的老生常谈，但是他的双眼的确寒冷似冰，我不由自主的从他眼睛里读出了反社会人格。

“我不想坐在那个沙发上，”他说，“它闻起来像个屠宰场。”

我尽量做出一个温和的表情，然后示意他他坐在软椅上。和办公室里所有家具一样，它是白色的，上面摆着两个靠枕：一个是亮橘色，另一个是巧克力棕色。当我还是学徒时，学的第一件事就是无论如何也要避开霍格沃茨的学院颜色。它们经常导致焦虑。

他看起来很不情愿地坐在了椅子上，夸张的调整靠枕，最终带着极不舒服的表情靠在椅背上。

“我还以为你非常愿意让病人舒服些。这把椅子很明显不是给人坐的。”

“你可以随意调整靠枕。”我告诉他。

他直接忽视了我，从大衣口袋里取出一包烟，用手掌轻拍烟盒，接着不慌不忙地取出一支烟放在下唇上，打了个响指将它点燃。他深深吸了一口烟，向后靠在椅背上，翘起二郎腿，昂贵的皮鞋在下午阳光的照射下闪闪发亮。他缓缓吐出烟雾，并将我泥菩萨变成了一个烟灰缸。

“哦，对不起，”他假装懊恼的说，“我忘了问你是否介意我抽烟。”

用那种根本不是请求我回答的语气。

他抽烟的时候我们静静的坐了一两分钟。他的身体很放松，但眼睛还是一直扫视着四周。

“风景不错，”他说着又吸了一口烟。

风景当然很好，从我的窗户可以直接看到大本钟和国会大厦。

我再次清了清嗓子。“那么，马尔福先生。能不能告诉我你今天为什么来这？”

他直视我的双眼，我们互相凝视着直到明显感觉不舒服。我没有回避他的目光，那样做会失去他的尊重，并因此丧失与他建立良好关系的任何机会。在治疗早期很容易搞砸一切。

他一本正经的笑了笑，并掐掉了香烟。我通过了他的第一道考验，准确的说是第二道，轻蔑的打量我的办公室是第一道考验。

“我来这里是因为我妻子认为我有……让我想想该如何准确的表达……ah yes.我妻子坚持认为我的潜意识里有什么东西阻碍了所谓的夫妻间的亲密。”

“所以你来这里是你妻子的要求。”

他嘲笑的哼了一声，“你认为我会自愿做这样的事？”

“好吧，我不知道。我对你还不够了解，不知道你会自愿或者不自愿的做什么。”

他又做出那种自嘲的假笑表情。

“我很少真正出于自愿的做某件事，”他说，“我的生活不允许我那样做。”

“你是说你经常被强迫违背自己意愿做事吗？”

他又点了一支烟，将之前的烟灰从泥菩萨烟灰缸里清理掉。

“不是，”他说，“我从没有做过任何违背意愿的事，包括来这里接受治疗。我的意思是说我很少做我真正喜欢的事。”

我的羽毛笔开始做记录。

“比如说……？”

又是一个令人厌烦的假笑。

“比如说，飞行一下午。”

“你喜欢飞行。”

他吸了口烟，将视线转移到窗外的景色，以至于我能看见的只是他的侧脸。从这个角度看，他不仅英俊，还非常冷酷。他的嘴是唯一能用“脆弱”来描述的部位。

“很明显，”他的声音带着嘲笑，“对于我承认怀念飞行这件事，你还能做出什么解释呢？不要重复我之前的回答，那会让我很生气。”

哎呀，好吧。不能用认知性行为疗法了。

“如果我什么都不说，你会不会感觉好些？”

他想了一会儿，依旧没有看向我。看上去他似乎在决定是否认真对待治疗，以及与我的关系。

“不，”他终于说话了，“我不是花钱让你听我胡言乱语。”

我点头，“好吧”。听到他用“胡言乱语”这个词，我不由自主的笑了。他看起来是一个在生活中从不胡言乱语的年轻人。

“你还有哪些病人？”

又是一道考验，一个巨大的考验，尽管这个问题很寻常。几乎我所有的病人都会问相似的问题，但是大多数人都不会这样直接，这样早的问出来。

“我不会也不愿意透露其他病人的身份。你可以放心，你的身份也同他们一样安全。”

他看起来有些失望。

“该死的，”他说，“我本希望能打听到一些丑闻的。你的治疗费用很高，我无法想象你的任何一个病人不是百万富翁，所以应该都跟我一样是贵族，同时也是理想的八卦对象。

“我也会提供无偿治疗。”我说。

“你的意思是说慈善帮助。”

“如果你想要的话。”

“很明显我并不需要什么慈善帮助，”他停顿了一下吸了口烟，“在我之前来的那个病人也不需要。”

我皱了下眉，“我会安排好预约，治疗时间不会有重叠，”我说。“每个病人之间有四十五分钟的间隔。”

这次他真的笑了，但也带着嘲笑的意味。他指向沙发，“有人将爱马仕领带落下了。”

我经历了短暂的惊慌。我怎么能让这种事发生呢？我站起来走到沙发前拾起领带，挂到大衣架上，让它看起来是我的领带。

“你是对的，”我小心的说，“我的确有一些非常富有的客户，但是在英国，富裕的男女巫师数量相当庞大。”

“这用不着你说，”他说道，掐灭了他的烟。“我每个季节都不得不邀请他们所有人参加晚宴。你知道那意味着什么吗？周五和周六晚上都要参加晚宴，还有每个周日的早午餐。那简直让人筋疲力尽。”

“我能想象到。”

“实际上，你不能。你也许有非常富裕的病人，但是你自己并不富裕。”

我皱眉，尽量表现出质疑而不是不安。

“你怎么知道？”我装作漠不关心的问他，他那双眼睛看得我实在不舒服。

“你在霍格沃茨读书是依靠着奖学金，”他说，“你出生于麻瓜家庭，没有家族遗产和土地。”

我深吸一口气让自己平静下来。

“你说的没错。请问你是怎么知道这些事的呢？”

这一次我看见他咧嘴笑了。他的牙齿洁白，虎牙很尖，有那么一秒钟我甚至怀疑他有吸血鬼血统。我知道他不是，但是他身上有什么东西让我想到了亡灵。

“当然了，是我让我的助理查出尽可能多的你的私人信息。我还知道你的母亲在那场大战中死去了，我想这也许会影响你对前食死徒病人的看法，如果你有这样的病人的话。”

他解开衬衣袖扣，慢慢的将左衣袖卷起。我发现自己完全屏住了呼吸。

“Ta-da！”他像魔术师一样挥舞着手臂。

他没有被标记。我松了一口气。

“我说对了，”他说，“出于道德你无法治疗前食死徒，你还在为你母亲的离世忧伤。”

他认为他看穿了我，事实的确是这样，但是我不能让他因此得意洋洋。

“你不出所料的被分到拉文克劳学院。你成绩很好，从不惹祸。你不玩魁地奇，也没参加决斗俱乐部。你的学生档案平淡无奇，说真的，你似乎是个相当无聊的人。”

我不由自主的笑出声，他说得对，我就是这么一个无聊的人。

“你曾在德国留学，后来又去美国的一家医院作学徒。我很想知道你为什么离开自己的祖国十年。”

“我为了躲避战争，躲避与邪恶力量斗争。我知道那会对我造成很深的心理阴影，以至于我无法成为一名心理治疗师。”

“没错，没错。同时你也是在逃避爱情。一个比你年纪大些的女人，一个已婚女人。”

“你应该意识到我们在这是为了谈论你，而不是我。”

“这让你不舒服吗？”他假装惊讶的问我，“我也许比你的妻子更了解你。”

“没有，”我说谎了，“我只是觉得这是在浪费时间。”

“决定谈论什么是浪费时间的人不应该是我吗，毕竟我如此大方的支付治疗费。”

“我认为，”我小心翼翼地说，“你这样做都是想让我觉得不安。请回答我的问题，马尔福先生：你为什么总想让别人因为你的存在感到不舒服呢？”

这不仅是个重要的治疗问题，其实我也很想知道答案。

他想了一会儿，很明显在权衡诚实回答问题的利弊。

“通常情况下我不喜欢和人打交道，”他说，语气平淡，“而且我完全不相信他人。让他们知道我手里有他们见不得人的秘密是我占据优势地位的方法之一。不要以为你是唯一一个，我不计一切代价的挖掘所有男女巫师的丑闻，然而他们……”他停顿了一下，又点燃一支香烟，“然而他们根本不知道我真正在乎的是什么。”

“你似乎对此很确定。”

“因为我就是确定。”

他缓缓呼出烟雾，“我觉得，弗洛伊德医生，时间到了。”

“我的名字是尼克尔斯。”我说。

他翻了翻眼珠，看起来似乎很喜欢生气。“我知道，”他说。他用那种训练有素的优雅的动作起身并穿上夹克，刚要离开房间就又停住了。

“我得向你道歉，”他说，掏出魔杖，“你也许想让你的泥菩萨变回原形。”他轻轻晃动魔杖向烟灰缸施了一个咒语。“晚安，医生。”

他是我今天的最后一位病人，我解开领带和纽扣放松下来。窗外，人们也都下班了，街道上充满了喇叭声和叫嚷声。我施了一个静音咒，坐在办公桌前。我通常在回家前写我的病人报告，有四个孩子在你周围可不适合做那些需要集中注意力的工作。

我仔细思考了一会儿，然后拿起羽毛笔开始写。

 _2010_ _年9_ _月24_ _日_

 _德拉科·马尔福--30_ _岁，白种人--_ _可能有北欧血统，性别男，已婚，父亲已故，母亲健在，无子，富有，纯血。_

 _一个行为举止比实际年龄老练的年轻人（正抵抗着些什么？）表面上傲慢又难以接近，内心？暂时不清楚内心是否与表面不同--_ _至少要等他允许我了解更多。没有明显的精神或生理疾病。除了吸烟和最初的来回踱步，没有焦虑不安的症状。他表现出厌倦、无聊和轻蔑，说他来这里是应妻子的要求，有关“夫妻间的亲密”（性生活？交流障碍？或者两者都有？）_

_注：他喜欢飞行，但是现在不飞了（为什么？）；他不喜欢与人打交道，暗示他的人际交往更多的是被强迫而非自愿；他说喜欢让他人感到不舒服（为什么？），暗示他自己身上有丑闻，但是很确定没人能发现（丑闻是什么？为什么那么确定不会被发现？）_

_将文件交给迈尔斯以待进一步调查。_

“马尔福，哈？十足的混蛋。卢修斯就应该死在阿兹卡班。那个人是个谋杀犯，再清晰明了不过了，但是他显然用金钱买通了一些人帮他投票。我很惊讶你竟然给食死徒看病，尼克。”

安德鲁·迈尔斯正躺在沙发上，好像他也是我的一位病人。像往常一样，他穿着黑灰色的衣服，他喜欢我叫他“影子队长”。

“你的靴子最好清洗一下。”

“那不太可能。”

“我就怕你这么说。”

“好吧，回到手头的话题：德拉科·马尔福”

“他没有被标记。如果他真是食死徒的话我不会为他看病的。”

“不是食死徒你也不应该为他看病。很明显他没有一点同情心。”

“那是在战争真正开始之前的事了。他现在已经三十岁了，那时他还只是个孩子。”

“一个让食死徒进入霍格沃茨的孩子。”

“那些事我是不会忘的，但是我已经决定医治他了。他激起了我的好奇心。”

“好吧，如果你发现自大傲慢的小混蛋能激起你的好奇心，那我猜他一定是你的菜。至于为什么魔法部没有没收马尔福家的全部财产，我真的不知道。就像我说的：一定有人被收买了，那些赔偿仅仅是削减了他们的财富而已。”

“德拉科从他父亲那里接手了大量的慈善事业，它们都与那场大战或多或少有联系。传言他出手很大方，比他父亲大方多了。”

安迪打了一个打哈欠。“抱歉，我总是熬夜，这个该死的沙发让我昏昏欲睡。你的病人有没有在心理分析过程中睡着的？”

我收拾了一下桌子上的文件，将根本不存在的灰尘扫掉。我的导师曾说过我有轻微的强迫症。

“有时候吧。调查一下他的妻子。我认为他们之间是一场包办婚姻……”

“这并不奇怪。纯血家族和他们的混账传统。真想给他们一巴掌，告诉他们跟上时代潮流，现在已经不是十四世纪了。”

“我记得他父亲死后他就立刻结婚了。这对你来说应该很容易核实，毕竟那时各大报纸都刊登了消息，规模就像是皇室婚礼似的。

“我听说花费比卢森堡整个国家的GDP都要高。”

“对此我一点也不惊讶。”

他又打了个哈欠，然后我起身穿上外衣。

“我想我们该回家了。”我说，“一如既往的，谢谢你。”

“你支付我报酬，却每次都谢我，老兄。”他将我递给他的支票揣在口袋里。“要知道你是我最喜欢的客户之一，尼克。你交给我的任务都不那么无聊。”他从我的沙发起身穿上斗篷。“在你们下次见面之前，我会查出些有用信息的。晚安。”

 

“那么，医生，关于我你都查到了什么呢？”

德拉科又在我的办公室里来回踱步，随意拿起什么物品再放回去，好像在调查一个犯罪现场。他穿着牛仔裤和深灰色套衫。

“你今天不用工作吗？”我亲切的问他，试图开始今天的谈话。

他笑了，但是看不出一点欢乐。“我从来不工作。”

“但是我知道你得工作，实际上你还有点工作狂。”

“你终于回答我的问题了，”他依旧不看我，好像在和一个隐身的第三方说话，“来吧，说说你那打探秘密的小助手都查到了什么。”

“安德鲁·迈尔斯只是负责收集我作为你的治疗医生应该知道的信息。”

我尽量让自己的声音保持镇定，安迪调查了他的一切秘密，但是什么都没发现。要么是安迪这次不像以前那样小心，要么就是德拉科对自己的秘密已经敏感到近乎偏执的程度。

“说呀，他都发现了什么？”

他依旧没有坐下，站在窗前背对着我，他点燃了一支香烟，我能从窗户的映射看到炽红的烟头。

“我知道你是魔杖物流股份有限公司的总裁，一个你岳父控股的咨询公司。我知道你和阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯于2009年6月结婚。”

他冷笑着将目光从窗外收回，那是我见过的最令人不快的冷笑，笑容里包含了太多情绪。我的病人们都很富有，冷笑似乎是他们社交必备的表情。但是德拉科的冷笑可以让所有人自愧不如。

“真够傻的，”他说，“你给了这个叫做迈尔斯的家伙多少钱？希望不是很多。你刚才提到的这些信息都可以直接从社交界名人录上查到。

他回头再次望向窗外。

“好吧，”我慢慢地说，“我知道你在大战时站在伏地魔那一方，但是你没有被标记。很明显这是由于伏地魔觉得你没有太大利用价值，顺便说一下，我倒觉得这是对你极大的赞美，鉴于认为你没用的这个人的身份。”

他把我的法贝热彩蛋变成了一个烟灰缸，将香烟狠狠地戳在上面掐灭，好像那烟灰缸是某人的眼睛一样。我不禁颤抖起来。（法贝热彩蛋：俄国著名珠宝首饰工匠彼得·卡尔·法贝热所制作的类似蛋的作品，是一些宗教节日的必备之物，尤其是复活节时教徒们的重要庆典器具。人们对彩蛋像对待圣像、保护神一样把它保存在家中。）

“我可以继续说吗？”

“为什么不呢？”他说，“让我看看我们能干的迈尔斯还发现了什么。”

“战后你在霍格沃茨完成了学业，然后搬到都柏林去了，你的家族在那里有一栋房子。你似乎经常返回英格兰旅行，至于为什么，我不知道。你在爱尔兰的时候，曾经尝试自己开一家公司，但是以失败告终。你之所以失败是由于你很难筹集到足够的资本金，拜你的家族名声所赐，要怪就怪你的父亲在大战时忠诚的拥护黑魔王。”

“在这十年间，你不和任何人约会，至少不公开约会。你和你的妻子每年都会举行至日舞会，并慷慨的投身慈善事业。你手里有芭蕾舞团的季票。你还从不允许自己在别人面前喝醉。”

他放松下来，带着真诚的微笑坐在我面前。“我尤其喜欢芭蕾舞那段。”他说，“除了你的迈尔斯没能发现阿斯托利亚和我还有剧院的季票。”

“你更喜欢舞蹈还是表演？”

他靠在椅背上，翘起二郎腿。“我更喜欢芭蕾舞，尤其是穿紧身衣的那种，”他说，并向我挑了一下眉以示挑战。瞬间我好像明白了什么……迈尔斯向我报告说德拉科偶尔会去The Wooden Wand（应该是一个类似同性恋酒吧的地方）这件事曾一度让我困惑。现在一切都说得通了。

他是个双性恋……或者说他也许根本就是个同性恋。

但是我没有向他暗示我的猜想。他提供了线索，但并不意味着他邀请公开谈论性向问题。

我想知道以后会不会有这样的机会。

 _2010_ _年10_ _月22_ _日_

 _已经和德拉科·马尔福见面四次了。他似乎开始敞开心扉，但是进程非常缓慢和谨慎。我们依旧没有讨论他来这里治疗的原因。他的手从没有闲着的时候，即使身体的其他部位都静止不动 --_ _他吸烟，摆弄他的婚戒或者随意拿起我的东西检查好久。他似乎在与意识里的什么东西作斗争。说不好他是紧张还是感到无聊。从来不提他的家人。很少与你做眼神交流，除非他想让你感到不舒服（这点他倒是很喜欢）。我很惊讶他仍旧来这与我会面，但是他总是很准时。他是信任我呢还是只是例行公事？_

“那么，”

“什么？”

“问我一个问题？”

“你想谈论什么？”

“管它是什么，我不在意。问我一个问题，然后我会回答。”

“那好吧，为什么你是个工作狂，特别是你本不需要拼命工作的。”

“因为空闲时间对我来说十分危险。”

“所以说长时间工作可以帮你远离一些危险的事物？举个例子？”

“性。”

“和你的妻子吗？”

“上帝，当然不是。”

“那么你和谁做爱呢？”

“嗯，这么说你认为我出轨了。”

“我什么都没想。这只是个结合你的回答合乎逻辑的问题。也许我应该问你是否和别人做爱，或者是否自慰。”

“哦，天哪。你们心理治疗师最喜欢自慰了。”

“你为什么这么说？”

“你难道不觉得只有幻想的人才会卸下一切伪装告诉你所有秘密吗？”

“的确。你愿意说说你自慰的时候会幻想什么吗？”

“我会幻想有人舔我的后穴，我的意思是真的舔，里里外外都舔到。我幻想我的阴茎被那个人饥渴的嘴吮吸……我想要被填满，你知道，被操到失去知觉。我是否让你感到不舒服呢，医生？”

“这样的幻想的确是不太寻常……”

“也许接下来的才真算不寻常：我幻想在公共场合被强迫占有。我幻想一群人把我围在中间拿魔杖指着我的喉咙。我幻想在众目睽睽之下被强迫做一些非常非常下流的事情。那会让我产生强烈的高潮，眼看着精液射出来。”

“好，你可以停下了。”

“只是开个玩笑，尼克尔斯。但是我的确曾猛击自己的下巴，我感到前所未有的高潮快感，好像要把身体里所有的积蓄都射出来。只是说说就会让我身体僵硬。你以前有没有过允许病人在你办公室自慰？”

“是的，很多次。”

“任何达到高潮的方式都可以？”

“是的。你想要这样做吗？”

“不。”

“为什么？”

“我会泄露我的秘密。你可能会知道一些我不想让你知道的事情。我在射精的时候总会喊一个人的名字，我控制不了自己，那是整个自慰过程中很重要的一部分。我违背自己意愿的被填满占有，但是我依旧会勃起并产生高潮，一切都是为了他。那感觉棒极了。”

“换句话说，你会失去控制，这让你感到害怕。”

“该死的，是这样，我怕极了。”

 

这一次与德拉科的会面我快要迟到了。

我刚刚在和导师喝茶，忘记了时间。我在街上小跑起来，尽量越过水坑。在我马上就要到达办公室大楼的时候，我看见一大群人围在那里。没有路能绕开那群人，所以我放慢脚步走过去。天又开始下雨了，但是人群好像还没有要散开的迹象。

“除你武器！”一个声音喊道。“靠着墙，举起双手！不要试图念无声咒语，因为我会知道，你得感谢上帝你没有那么做。”

我的好奇心驱使我赶快凑过去看看，于是我拨开人群尽量向里面移动。

两个便衣傲罗正给一个男人戴上手铐，其中一个我立刻认出是哈利·波特。不可能有人认不出他，他和他的伤疤就是标志。除非你在深山老林里生活了三十年，否则你会一眼就认出他，尽管他已经做了最大的努力让自己不那么显眼。他也许不再戴眼镜，但是任何一个长了一只眼睛和半个大脑的人都依旧能认出他那喷气机似的黑头发，如果离得够近的话，你还能看见那双引人注目的眼睛。

“人质在哪？”哈利咆哮着，他的脸离嫌疑犯只有几英寸那么近。从空气里弥漫的味道看，那个人已经被吓得尿裤子了。坦白说，如果我被哈利·波特拿魔杖指着胸膛，我也会吓尿的。

“你有十秒钟时间告诉我……一，二，三……”

我不得不转身离开了，我害怕血腥场面。我推开人群退出来，然后就看见了他。德拉科站在人群中央，像孩子看阅兵一样踮起脚尖。他的注意力都集中在眼前的场景上，我松了一口气，我不用担心他对我迟到的反应了。

我不耐烦地猛戳电梯按钮。身上有些出汗，于是我将一只手套变成一块手帕。一到办公室，我就脱下外衣，以最快的速度坐在椅子上，召唤来我的笔记本做记录： _德拉科第一次迟到了。他停下观看傲罗逮捕罪犯。看起来注意力非常集中（为什么？难道相比于经商他更喜欢执法？）_

敲门声响起。

“请进，”我答道。

德拉科进来了。他的脸颊红红的，被雨淋湿了，眼睛异常闪亮。我很惊讶他没给自己施一个防雨防湿咒。

“很抱歉，我来晚了，”他说，“工作上有一些事情需要我处理一下。”

他根本没提傲罗的事。

“没关系，”我说，“我也因为街道上的人群耽搁了一会儿。所有人都在看两个傲罗逮捕罪犯，似乎与一场绑架有关。”

“是吗？”他靠在椅背上从包里拿出一根烟，“真是很有趣呢。”

他听起来对此并不感兴趣。

他在用语气撒谎。

“你有没有考虑过进入执法部门？”我问。

他用那种“你一定是疯了”的表情看着我。

“你真以为魔法部会让我这样的人在执法部门有一席之地吗？对此我深表怀疑。还有，我不想成为一个傲罗。他们残忍又愚蠢，大部分傲罗都是这样。”

“你有没有过与傲罗相处的经历呢？”

他深深吸了一口烟，“你认为呢？”

“如果你与他们相处过的话，我不会感到惊讶。他们一定……”

“……使用全景望远镜对我的家人进行监督？”

“差不多就是这类。”

“就像我刚才说的，傲罗就是一群愚蠢的野蛮人。”

我非常想问他为什么对我说谎，但是我知道他会像蚌那样迅速闭合夹住我的手指--一个不友善的蚌。显然，我的勇气罢工了。于是我快速转换了话题，这是一个试探性的方法。

“你总是这样吸烟吗？”

他困惑的皱了皱眉。“实际上，不是的。为什么突然问我这个？我想我们刚刚在讨论傲罗有多么的粗鲁。”

“你什么时候开始吸烟的？”

“我说婚礼当晚你信吗？”他的声音里带着些戏谑，“阿斯托利亚讨厌烟味。”

“那你为什么还要开始吸烟？”

“就是因为她不喜欢啊。”

我连忙将他的回答记在本子上。

“你不觉得你在故意避开和她亲近吗？”

他笑了。“你的意思是说我尽量避免和她做爱？当然！”

“为什么呢？”我问。

“因为我的刺比老莴苣的叶子还要细。”

“你怀疑自己无法勃起？”

“我不用怀疑，我知道自己不会被激起性欲。来吧，今天你有什么好东西可以让我变成烟灰缸？啊，这个怎么样？”他拿起了一个水晶球。“我相当讨厌这些东西。我妈妈喜欢它们，但我觉得这完全是无用的玻璃。”他轻轻晃动魔杖施了个变形咒。

他试图转变话题，我不会让他得逞的。

“你认为你的新娘不够迷人吗？”

他耸耸肩，掐灭了烟。“她非常迷人，如果你喜欢漂亮娇小又有女人味的金发姑娘。”

“看来你不喜欢这样的。”

“你说对了。”

我决定将话题引到我之前的假设上，“你觉得一个男人为什么会不喜欢漂亮娇小又有女人味的姑娘呢？”

“因为他不了解她。因为她的声音让他神经紧张……”

他扳着手指数原因，“因为她太可爱太完美。因为他根本就不喜欢女人。因为他不喜欢她抚摸他的方式……因为他爱着另一个人。我可以一直说下去，如果你愿意听的话。”他用无聊至极的语调说着。

“你爱着另一个人吗？”我问。

他犹豫了半天是否要再点燃一根烟，然后花了好几分钟时间注视我。

“也许吧。”

“也许？”

“是的，也许。”

我以为他不会回答，我很惊讶竟然越过了这道坎。

“我们能不能回到傲罗的话题，谈谈我有多厌恶他们？”

我看了看表，已经超出了约定时间。

“留着下次说吧。”我温和的对他说。

他掐灭吸了一半的烟，将烟灰缸变回水晶球。出于某些原因他看起来很生气，但是我没有时间探寻为什么了。

今晚我负责照顾孩子，如果我没能按时回家的话我妻子会杀了我的。

 

 

“我有一个重要任务要交给你，安迪。”

像往常一样，他躺在我的沙发上，但这次他用胳膊盖住脸。

“我很累，”他说，“它最好有意思一些。”

“啊，它的确非常有趣，”我说。有时候安迪需要被诱惑才能干劲十足。“我认为德拉科·马尔福爱着他妻子之外的另一个人。”

“我该对此表示吃惊吗？”

我有些泄气。

“所有的富人都私生活混乱，我敢说他是这些人中行为最恶劣的之一。他既富有又英俊。我打赌他的情人是个演员或是舞蹈家那类的，他为她买了套公寓和很多漂亮衣服--至少在他玩腻了并一脚踹开之前。”

“恩，”我说，“但是如果我告诉你不是‘她’而是‘他’呢？”

安迪皱起嘴唇想了一会儿。

“好吧，一段同性恋情的确让我更感兴趣一些。你知道是谁吗？”

“不知道。”

安迪起身，扫落他的靴子在沙发上留下的灰尘。

 

 

 _2010_ _年11_ _月19_ _日_

_德拉科非要邀请我参加他的至日舞会。我向他陈述了他不该邀请我的理由，但他依旧坚持。也许不得不使用那句可怕的“我生病了”的托词。安迪还没能查到他的情人，这似乎说明了什么，以前从没有什么任务能难倒他。德拉科与我的相处似乎变得舒服多了，也愿意逐渐敞开心扉，除了出轨的事以外。言语上不愿涉及他的妻子，但我不认为他真的讨厌她。跟我说他感觉陷入了绝境，却从不说为什么。告诉我工作让他筋疲力尽。还说他的岳父对他相当严苛。这会不会是他不喜欢他的婚姻的原因之一呢？_

舞会邀请函一个月以前就被送到我家里了。送信的猫头鹰对我非常冷淡，甚至不接受我的款待。

“那是什么？”我妻子问，越过我的肩膀看过来，“看上去很别致。”

我展开上好的羊皮纸，晃动魔杖念了个咒语。

 _盛情邀请您和尼克尔斯太太在冬至日前夜参加每年一度的舞会，时间是晚上8_ _点。孩子们也在邀请之列。三个负责临时照顾儿童的保姆已经被雇佣好了。请 务必盛装打扮，没有例外。请于12_ _月3_ _日前回信。_

艾琳笑了，“显然以前曾有装扮不合适的客人给他们带来了麻烦。我们去吗？我一直很好奇马尔福家的舞会是什么样的。”

我皱眉，卷起羊皮纸。“我不确定是否应该接受邀请，”我说，“这样似乎不太专业……”

“哦，拜托，”她说。“就去一会儿不会有什么坏处。到时候会有很多人，他可能都不会注意到你在那。”

“实际上，”我喝了几口茶，又快速咽下吐司面包（我快要迟到了），“我敢打赌马尔福会敏锐地注意每一个进入他们房子的人，或者至少他们的家养小精灵会留意。我的意思是，德拉科·马尔福私下里有很多丑闻。最近他总是遮遮掩掩，我们最近几次会面基本上都在谈他的生意难题，无聊得我快睡着了，我很确定他是故意的。”

“我还从未近距离见过他呢，他真像传说中那么英俊吗？”

我一口气喝完了我的茶，然后系上领带。

“取决于你如何定义英俊这个词。从身体条件上看，的确。但是他太……太自我封闭以至于你无法欣赏他的美。”

“好吧，等我见他的时候会自己判断的。”

我抓起我的长袍，几个侏儒蒲从口袋里掉了出来。（侏儒蒲：活的绒毛小球，韦斯莱笑话商店里的东西）

“我告诉他们无数次了，玩完之后把侏儒蒲放回笼子里去。我发誓如果我再在口袋里发现侏儒蒲粪便……”

我第二小的孩子发出一阵咯咯的笑声。“侏儒蒲在爸爸口袋里便便了！”她说话像唱歌一样。

“看看你这群熊孩子，”艾琳边说边吻了我，并将我的领带扶正。“每天十点之前我就被他们吵得不耐烦了。”

“你想想我啊，整天坐在办公室听富人们抱怨他们的生活有多糟糕，要是你也坐在那就知道在家带孩子多美好了。晚上见。”

我深情地吻了她。我不需要我的病人们活生生的例子来提醒我爱有多重要。

 

 

“但愿你已经收到了邀请函。”

德拉科朝窗外吐出烟雾。他今天穿了长袍，自从和他见面我还是第一次见他这样穿。

“我收到了，”我答道，“但我不太确定参加病人的社交活动是否违背职业要求。”

他摆了摆手，好像这只是小事一桩。“呸，”他说，“胡说八道。”他吸了一口烟，然后笑出声。“不过我敢说在场的肯定不止我一个是你的病人。”

我面部抽搐了一下，“也许的确是这样。”

“拜托，”他哄着我，“不要一直那么无聊又严肃。”

“心理治疗师就应该无聊又严肃。”

“谁说的？”

“你今天心情一定很不错，”我说，“能告诉我为什么吗？”

“没有为什么，”他几乎用开玩笑的语气答道。

即使是最微小的笑容给他脸部带来的变化都是令人惊奇的。他的眼神活跃起来，脸颊也有了光彩。

“你今天精心打扮过了。看起来你度过了一个成功的下午。”

“那取决于你如何定义成功这个词。”

他将烟掐灭在原本是翡翠老虎的烟灰缸里。我注意到他每次都换不同的东西变形。于是我连忙记下： _担心（？）谨慎（？）做事不留痕迹或者想让别人猜不透？_

“如果你指的是生意上的成功，那真不算是意义非凡的一天。”

“好吧，”我打算诱他上钩，“那什么使你感到成功呢？”

“我定义的成功，是有关我真正在乎的东西。”

我感觉他就快要说出最关键的信息了。

“你真正在乎什么呢？”我问他。

听到我的问题他似乎很高兴，“我以为你会问‘你真正在乎的是什么东西’，那样就太草率了，我也不会给你答案。但是‘你真正在乎什么’这个问题嘛……”

他花了一分钟时间抚平长袍的褶皱，然后靠在椅背，翘起二郎腿。我看见他穿的靴子是传统款式。

“查出是谁一直想要进入我的古灵阁地下金库是我真正在乎的东西。”

我脸上失望的表情一定非常明显，尽管我已经尽力去掩饰了。

“所以你查到了一直想要进入你古灵阁地下金库的人？……马尔福先生，我们已经花了四次会面时间讨论你的生意和财务问题。我觉得你试图将我的注意力从什么事情上转移开。”

开玩笑的表情立刻从他脸上消失了。“那是因为你还没获得听我说那件事的权利，不管它是什么。”

我叹了口气，用双手擦了擦脸。“我们不是在做游戏，”我答道，“这是心理治疗。我在试图帮助你。”

“你的意思是帮助我的妻子。帮助我和帮助我的妻子有天壤之别。”

“我不是在治疗你的妻子，我在治疗你。”

“是她坚持要我来的。我并不真的需要心理治疗。”

“似乎她觉得有必要。”

“我知道，那是她的问题，不是我的。我活的很开心。”

他又露出微笑，不过这次是百分之百的假笑。

“不，你才不开心呢，”我脱口而出，“你离开心差的远了！”

话一出口我就后悔了。这相当不专业。我深吸了一口气。

“抱歉，”我说，“我刚刚太过分了。”

他又点了一支烟。“不用道歉，”他说，“那是一个月以来你告诉我的第一句有用的话。所以，你认为我过的不好。你难道不打算问问为什么查到打扰我地下金库的人是一个巨大的成功吗？”

我都忘了地下金库的事了。我们这是在原地绕圈子，不仅浪费他的时间，也在浪费我的时间。我做一名心理治疗师是想真正医治好一些人。

“那好吧，为什么查到打扰你地下金库的人是个巨大的成功，以至于让你在我办公室里露出了第一个发自内心的微笑？”

发自内心的微笑又回到了他脸上。“啊，这不就对了。好，我回答。要想查到打扰我地下金库的人，我必须去执法部门。处理我的案子的傲罗今天生病了，所以另一个傲罗帮我处理了问题。就这么简单。”

我做出怀疑的表情，“完了？”

“完了。”

我感觉好像被引到一条公园里的小径然后发现尽头是一堵墙。我看了看手表，还有整整半个小时的时间。

“所以另一个傲罗告诉了你谁企图进入你的古灵阁地下金库。”

“是的。一个傻子才会认错的人。但是他真的很精明，对于一个傲罗来说这相当不容易。他只是非常非常不善于沟通。”

我点头。这简直太无聊了，我只用一半的心思在听，另一半在尽力记住我回家后要处理的事情。

“这个傲罗是你的一个朋友吗？”，我问，同时打了个哈欠。“对不起，今天有点累。”

“对不起，”他生气的说。“是我让你感到无聊了吗？我们可以谈谈其他事情。你他妈的想让我谈些别的什么呢？”

我立刻清醒了。我以前从来没听他说过脏话。这使我改变了自满的态度，我差点忘了这位病人可能真的困难缠身。

“没有，你没有让我感到无聊。就像我说的，我只是有些累了。我听着呢，不过我的确很困惑。我们在讨论‘成功’、‘不错’和‘你真正在乎什么’，但是你却在和我说一个随意的什么傲罗。你的逃避正在成为治疗过程中一个巨大的阻碍。”

他的嘴唇稍稍皱起。“我很庆幸你是一个十足的傻瓜，否则你可能真的会从我这里知道些什么。我不是在说一个随意的老傲罗，我在说助理傲罗主任。”

我认真地点点头，似乎捕捉到了一个一闪而过的想法。“好，”我试探性的问他，“所以你碰见了哈利·波特？”

他从包里召唤来一根烟点燃它，花了好长时间才回答。不知怎么的，我感觉这也许是我看透他灵魂的唯一机会。

他长长的吸了一口烟，时间比以往都长，然后很久都没有吐出烟雾。终于，他快速的将烟雾呼出。

“是的，”他说，“我遇见了哈利·波特。”

 我连忙弄清楚目前的状况。他明显认为自己刚刚说的十分重要，我在其他病人身上也见过类似的动作——身体语言出卖了他们。

德拉科不敢看我。他以前从没有不敢直视我的双眼。

看来一定是与那场大战有关。

“与他的这次会面让你感觉如何呢？是否让你想起一些战时的回忆？”

他爆发出一阵大笑。“当然，”他说，抹去眼角上因为大笑流下来的眼泪。“当然！我怎么会这么傻呢？你当然会认为一切都是由于那场战争。”

我皱眉，“不是吗？”

“不，不是。”

我仔细回想脑海中任何其他的有关哈利·波特的事，但是除了那次大战什么都想不出。哈利·波特杀了伏地魔，然后就消失了。后来他又停止了自我流放，重新露面做了个傲罗。如果任何人期待从他身上挖出什么新奇的事，他们恐怕要失望了。整个英国魔法界也都因此感到失望，他们的英雄最终……泯然众人。

“好吧，”我说，心情从之前以为的重大突破沉入谷底，“这么说你们的会面很顺利。你用了成功这个词。”

他顽皮的咧嘴笑了。“是的，相当成功。傲罗波特今年同意参见我的至日舞会了。”他看了一下表，“哎呀，我得走了，时间到了。”

实际上我们还有十五分钟时间，但我决定不提醒他。他显然急着要走。

“舞会上见，”他边系好斗篷边说。我动动嘴唇想说些什么，但他向我摇头。“我可不信你对你的病人们喝醉的样子不感兴趣。”

我不得不承认那是事实，我真挺好奇的。“好吧，”我说，“我和我的妻子会参加的。”

 

 

“所以我们会去的对不对？”

艾琳很兴奋，“我得买件新衣服。除草时穿的牛仔裤和粘了口水和果酱的套头毛衣可不适合穿出去。”

我笑了，“的确。”

“你认为我应该穿礼袍还是麻瓜衣服，或者两者混搭？”

我皱眉，我今天应该问问马尔福的。“也许我们应该选择最保险的，就只穿礼袍吧。”

“我同意，我不想一进门所有人都看着我。”她有些发抖。

我想告诉她那是不可能发生的，但是我又继续想了些别的事情，那些肯定会发生的事，

“我们需要尽量保持低调。我不想我让在场的病人们惊慌。”

“你知道哪些人会去吗？”

“我知道魔法部部长和他妻子肯定去，所以政府高级别官员应该也会去。其他人我不知道。德拉科似乎对艺术很感兴趣，所以可能会有艺术家和演员出席。唯一一个他提到名字的人是哈利·波特。”

她睁大了眼睛。“哈利·波特！我以为他都不出席公众活动的，他不是个隐居者吗？”

“我之前也这样以为。我很惊讶，但是德拉科似乎特别高兴哈利能去。”

“大概是和执法部的傲罗主任显得亲密对他的社交地位有利。我想知道哈利是否会把他的约会对象带去，关于他的情感生活外界可有不少猜测。”

“是的，我知道。每周都会有文章或传言流出，比如说他被看见和一个女人在咖啡馆喝咖啡。还记得那次引发的闹剧吗？结果他们只是工作上的合作关系，当时正在谈一个案子。”

“真可怜。为什么就不能尊重一下隐私？”

我耸耸肩，“他是个名人，准确的说他是一个公众人物。”

“好吧，他好像不太喜欢这个身份。”

“我知道，所以我很惊讶他今年竟然决定参加社交活动。”

艾琳笑了，开玩笑地轻轻推了我一下。“你确定没有选错行业吗？我看你应该当个侦探。”

“哈哈哈！艾琳觉得你应该做侦探？”

出于某些原因，安迪觉得这一说法十分滑稽。我感到被冒犯了。

“我问你，是谁告诉你德拉科·马尔福可能出轨的？”

“当然是他告诉你了你才知道的。真正的侦探擅长发现确凿的证据。”

“就算是那样，你都查到了什么呢？”

安迪立刻不那么乐呵了。

“说实话，还是没有查到。”他抱怨，“这件事似乎涉及到保密人，甚至牢不可破誓言。”

我站起身走到窗边。马上就要到冬至了，才四点半外面就全黑了。像这样的时刻，我总会想我的病人们在做什么。今天是周五，马尔福家一定忙着举行晚宴，尽管这个时间客人们应该还没到。他在洗澡和打扮自己吗？他在厨房里给家养小精灵下达命令吗？他在黑暗的书房里喝雪利酒吗？还是他在给他的神秘情人写信呢？

“我得到的最接近真相的消息来自一位傲罗。他说他和其他几个傲罗在美术馆值班。还记得上次有个飞贼偷艺术品的事吗？不管怎么样，他当时在那儿值班，他告诉我他上厕所的时候听到其他隔间传来做爱的声音。”

“在厕所里做爱这事没什么吸引我的。”

“如果我告诉你其中一个人是德拉科·马尔福呢？”

我皱眉。我无法想象对一切都过分挑剔的德拉科·马尔福会在公共厕所做爱。

“这个傲罗怎么知道是他？”

“因为马尔福是唯一一个走出男厕的人。看起来有亲吻的痕迹，而且衣衫不整。

“另外一个人呢？难道他隐形了？”

“那我就不知道了。”

我翻了个白眼，“听起来好像那个人帮了你很大忙似的。我希望你不必因为这个无用的消息帮他做价值大于一品托啤酒的事。”

“嘿老兄，你该高兴我起码发现了点什么。”

“可能只是一次性的……”

“或者那个人太火辣了，他等不及找到一个更合适的地方再做。”

“好吧，我们假设德拉科·马尔福真的和某个人在厕所做爱，我猜这意味着和他做爱的那个人……”

“……和他没有生意上的往来。”

“也不是富人和有较高头衔的人。”

“换句话说，肯定不是威森加摩的成员。”

“听起来我们在说一个很务实的人。”

“那种会在周五晚上和几个朋友凑在一起喝酒的人。”

“你的消息来源有没有说德拉科离开男厕后发生了什么呢？”

“只说他迅速离开了美术馆。”

“嗯，我不能直接问他是否曾在厕所隔间里和别人做爱。”

安迪大笑，“我得走了。另一个客户在等着我。”

我微笑着转身，“我总以为我是你唯一的客户。”

安迪开门的时候依旧在大笑，“你是我认识人里面最大的傻瓜蛋，”他说。

 

我和艾琳跌跌撞撞的从飞路网走出来，扫掉身上的灰尘。我原以为会看见前厅里一群人围着壁炉乱晃，但我想错了。取而代之的，我们身处一个巨大的屋子，桃花心木隔板从地上一直延伸到头顶，脚下是石板路，周围没有窗户，四个巨大的石制壁炉被错综复杂的雕刻品遮盖住。

“Wow，”艾琳环视四周，深吸了一口气。“一个独立的飞路房！我以前只是听说，还没真正见过呢。”

一个男仆安静地出现在墙角，让我想起霍格沃茨的鬼魂。他一开口艾琳就吓了一跳。

“晚安，欢迎来到马尔福庄园，”他说，“需要我帮您拿着斗篷吗？”

我们点点头，将斗篷递给他。我原本不打算穿的，但是今晚冷得要命。

“迈普希会带您去化妆室。”他对艾琳说。

“我不需要去化妆室，”她对我耳语。

“假装你需要。”我勉强忍住不自在的咧嘴笑。

一群盛装打扮的男巫站在化妆室门口，显然在等他们的妻子。我立刻看见了我的两位病人，一个马上看向别处，另一个则慢慢走过来。

“尼克尔斯先生，”他说，“很高兴看见你终于不随身携带笔记本了。”他热情地与我握手，“我来向你介绍每个人。”我让他带着我走了一圈，一个一个的握手，直到走到我的另一个病人面前，他显然不想与我有什么联系，于是我就像第一次见他那样与他握手打招呼。我从他眼睛里捕捉到感激的神色。

谢天谢地，艾琳终于从化妆室出来了，给了我一个很好的脱身借口。

“很高兴见到你们，”我说，向救命稻草那样抓住艾琳的胳膊。

走到舞厅的这段长长的路很令人愉快，四周装潢都采用至日主题。在一个看起来像日光室的房间里，一颗巨大的树上点缀着圣诞彩灯，灯光映在窗户上，仿佛分裂成无数小星星。

终于，我们到达舞厅，同时发出感叹。

“天哪，”艾琳敬畏的在我耳边小声说，“我知道会很美，但是做梦也没想到如此漂亮。简直令人惊叹！”

我深表同意。木质地板像冰一样反着光，到处都是巨大的水晶吊灯，挂满了金百合和亮红色猩猩木。每面墙上的落地窗都被施了魔法，看起来像是雪花落在针叶林上。打扮得体的侍应们举着托盘低调地穿行在宾客中间，托盘里是令人垂涎的小点心。

另外宾客本身也为之添彩。我长这么大从没见过如此漂亮，具有浓浓节日气息的着装打扮。

“我在这里感到格格不入，”艾琳低语道，她低头看了看自己虽然漂亮但毫不显眼的长袍。

“你很美，”我告诉她，“你看起来很可爱。”

我们从门口走开以防挡住其他人的进入。仅仅扫一眼我就能确认，的确，这个地方有好多我的新老病人，病人伴侣，甚至他们的秘密情人。我有些不安，尽量不让目光在一个地方停留过久，使他们以为我在观察他们。

艾琳推了我一下，下巴指向一位漂亮的穿着金色礼服的女人。她身边站着一位高个英俊男人，穿着正式的深蓝色礼服。阿斯托利亚和德拉科。他们正慢慢在房间里走动，与在场宾客一一握手行吻礼。他看起来比平时更冷漠了。他打扮精致得体，但没有一次笑达眼底。

“他们就是马尔福夫妇吗？”

我点头，“是的。”

“他们朝这边走过来了。”

我笑了，“当然，他们得向客人问好。”

“我不想和他们问好，”艾琳说，“我想回到化妆间。”

我亲了她一下，我一直觉得她社交时的害羞很可爱。

“没事的，我确定他们在判断他人舒服与否和做出合适的回应方面相当专业。你一会儿就知道了。”

马尔福夫妇和他们的随从离我们越来越近，我搂过艾琳的腰。

“只要别咯咯笑就行，”我说，“我知道你一紧张就咯咯笑。”

“我才不紧张呢，”她边说边咯咯笑，天真的翻了个白眼。

“尼克尔斯医生和尼克尔斯太太，”德拉科说，握住我的手快速但有力的摇晃了几下。艾琳也伸出手，但德拉科熟练地将其抬起做了个吻手礼。

她咯咯笑，然后他也真诚的微笑了一下，我感激地松了一口气。

“请允许我向你们介绍我的妻子，阿斯托利亚。”他环住她的腰。艾琳立刻与她握手，但我有些混乱。我应该也与她握手呢，还是像德拉科那样行吻手礼……

她微笑着晃动我的手，我终于再次松了一口气。

艾琳和我都结结巴巴地说着“感谢”、“可爱”、“漂亮”和“美味”之类的话。

“很高兴你能来，”德拉科对我说，“但愿你发现了一些认识的人。”他向我眨眨眼。

“外面一定很冷吧？”阿斯托利亚问艾琳，艾琳点点头。“我有些担心乘车来的客人。他们一定很需要热红酒。说到这才想起来，你们还没喝什么呢，老天！”

她击掌，一个家养小精灵出现了。“请帮医生和他的妻子取些喝的来。热红酒怎么样？”她问我妻子。可怜的艾琳再次点点头。

“那么，”德拉科说，“这就是我祖传的房子了。温暖又舒适，不是吗？”

“美极了，”我告诉他，“你的家族在这里住了多久？”

“自从十七世纪初就住在这儿了，当然，每一代人都通过添加装饰或花草来使其具有自己的风格。”

我微笑，刚打算说些什么，他的目光突然越过我的肩膀看向大门，表情完全变了，我反射性地转身看看是什么让他如此迅速又彻底的分心。我以为是魔法部部长来了，但我只看见哈利·波特挽着一个红头发女巫出现在门口。

 “抱歉，”德拉科突然很慌张。没等我回答，他就以极快的速度走向门口，把他的妻子留在身后。

“我希望你们度过一个美好的晚上，”阿斯托利亚说，眼神失去光彩。我同情地看着她自己一个人继续和客人们握手。

“嗯，现在的情况就很有趣了，”艾琳说，“我想知道他是不是做了什么违法买卖，不得不巴结执法部门以防被调查。”

“看看现在谁变成侦探了？”我开玩笑地说。不过我也十分好奇，我们会面时他从未做过类似的表情。

我现在最想做的就是靠近一些听听他们说了什么，但是我被另一个病人拦住了，他曾经毫无愧疚的跟我谈论最近一次与妻子吵架的事，而他的妻子此刻就站在他身旁。

“我们跳舞吧？”我终于从病人那里脱身后艾琳问我。

“当然可以。”跳舞可以让我偷偷打量在场的客人而不引起怀疑，我太想知道德拉科在哪以及他在干什么了。

三曲华尔兹过后，我依旧没有发现他。我倒是看见了他妻子，但他不在那。恼人的是，又一位病人来找我，但是看见来人我立刻高兴起来，她是我最喜欢的老病人之一。她给了我一个礼貌的拥抱，我将她介绍给艾琳，两个人很快聊到一起。几分钟后，我告诉艾琳我得去趟卫生间，很快就回。她不耐烦地朝我摆手，我的病人正在跟她讲最近在中国西藏的冥想静修。

我其实不知道要去哪里，这个房子太大，要是迷路就很尴尬了。我漫步到有漂亮圣诞树的那间日光室，站在那里凝视着它。然后我听到说话声，其中一个明显是德拉科的声音，另一个我无法分辨。声音从门外传来，我本能地哆嗦一下，僵在那里。我小心地把门打开一个小缝，看到德拉科和哈利·波特。他们谁都没穿斗篷。

“你带她来干什么？”德拉科盘问哈利。他的声音和在办公室里完全不同，听起来很绝望……甚至充满敌意。

“你为什么要邀请我呢？”哈利反问，“是你要求我来的。你难道不觉得我自己来比带着金妮会招致更多的流言蜚语吗？”  
    “我以为你不再见她了呢。”

哈利别开脸。

“不是在这儿，德拉科，也不是现在。你想触及我的痛处，你成功了，我现在就回家。”

“不！”德拉科哭出来，“别离开我！看在上帝的份上，哈利！”哈利转身准备离开时，他抓住哈利的袖子。哈利甩开胳膊再次面对他。

“你伤害了我，”他生气地说，“你不知道你伤害我多深。我曾经相信你……”

德拉科抓住他另一只胳膊，将哈利拉近。两个人的距离不足一英尺。

“你依旧可以相信我！”他说。他匆匆瞥了一眼房子，“这就是为什么我想让你今晚过来，来看看离开她有多困难！那将会引发一场媒体风暴，而且会波及到你。哈利，我不想那样的事发生。”

“所以我们就欺骗着各自的伴侣，一个月几次地在随意某个旅馆房间和公厕里做爱？……我以为你说过再也受不了这样的日子了。”

“我尝试过，哈利。我尝试着离开她，我尝试着摆脱这一切，”他说着又指指房子的方向，“你得理解我！我不能什么都不管就这样跟你走！”

“所以你让猫头鹰送信，告诉我你订婚了。只是一封信，德拉科？我在你心里就这么点份量？我就那么不重要，让你一封信就把我打发了？”

德拉科垂下头，“我无法承受面对面告诉你这些。”

哈利挣脱开身体，但德拉科再次抓住他……

……然后亲吻了他。

哈利挣扎着离开，但德拉科依旧紧紧抓着他。过了一会儿哈利似乎是放弃了挣扎，并放松身体，用“融化”在德拉科怀里这个词形容再贴切不过了。他们转过身，所以我只能看见哈利的背部。一双苍白的手紧紧抓着他的黑色长袍。

哈利猛地推开。

“再见，德拉科，”他说，“你是那个想要结束这段秘密关系的人。是你把信送过来，非常体贴地送到我的办公室……”

“天哪，哈利。我错了！我收回我说过的每一句话！没有你我活不下去！”

“你跟阿斯托利亚结婚的时候可不是这么想的。”

“我没想过放弃你，放弃我们的感情。天哪，哈利！我的婚姻是被强迫的！我一只手就能数过来跟她做过几次爱，而且每一次都是想着你，只有那样我才能挺过去。”

“关于这个我们已经说过无数次了，而且我现在快冻僵了。”

“你就打算这样离开吗？”

“是的。”

“求你……求你不要这样做……我求你。”

哈利在距离门几英尺的地方停下脚步。“我不能让你这样对我，”他说，“我不能让你把我拉近，然后再一次次的推开我。我受够了，已经精疲力尽了。继续享受你接下来的晚宴吧。”

我给自己施了个幻身咒，并蹲在圣诞树旁，大脑飞速运转。这样一切就都说得通了。哈利开门的时候一阵冷风吹进来，他的长袍从身旁扫过，我闻到了雪的味道。

****

    

我变出一个湿毛巾擦脸，心砰砰直跳。这么多天过去，离德拉科与我见面的时间越来越近了，我做了几次深呼吸让自己镇定。这时德拉科走进来，我感觉自己能勉强控制好情绪。真没想到他的秘密竟然是那样。

“晚安，”我尽量用平淡的语气问好。

他没答话，而是直接走向书架，随意抽出一本书。

“奇异的幻想，”他念着封面上的字，“妄想的顽固力量。”

他将书变成烟灰缸，走向窗前点燃一支烟，背对着我望着窗外的地平线和落日。

“你的病人里面有没有得妄想症的，医生？”

“有些人有这种症状。”

“他们妄想什么呢？”

他给了我一次机会，我得赶紧抓住。

“有些人妄想成为上帝，或者变得富有又出名。有些人甚至妄想从鬼门关走一遭，或者被傲罗追杀。另一些人则妄想他们爱的人也爱他们。”

他好像沉默了一个世纪那么久。

“所以你会治疗妄想得到爱的人。你怎么治疗呢？”

“因人而异，”我说，“通常人们需要他人积极的干预。我把关心我病人的人叫来，让他们心平气和彼此尊重的谈一谈。如果不管用的话，有一些咒语……”

“你知不知道能让人不再爱的咒语？”

他从窗边转身，慢慢走向椅子旁边。他身穿深色西服打着绿色领带，看起来很英俊，用那种习惯性的懒散姿势坐在椅子上。我注意到他眼睛下方的深色眼袋。

我摇摇头，“没有咒语能治疗单相思......或者类似的爱情。但是有些咒语能缓解伤痛，让人们好过一些。”

他深深吸了一口烟然后将其掐灭。“一群可怜又软弱的混蛋。”他说，听起来厌倦又轻蔑，“赶紧揍他们一顿就好了。”他笑了，好像在开玩笑。

我也微笑，“爱上一个人是弱点吗？”

“当然是。”

我注意到他的脚不安的晃动。“这就是为什么纯血家族一生下孩子就为他们安排婚姻。如果孩子从小就知道一段恋情不会有结果，他们就基本不会爱上某个人......某个‘不合适’的人。”他用手指做出引号的动作，来强调自己对整件事的鄙夷。

“所以你从小就知道将来会与你妻子结婚。”

“是的。”

“你不觉得这有些......违背自然规律吗？举个例子：如果一个人真的爱上了所谓‘不合适’的人呢？如果一个人是同性恋怎么办呢？”

他冷冷的看着我，眼神比平时更冰冷了。

“所以你发现了。恭喜你，医生。”他懒懒的鼓掌，没有一丝高兴的神色。

我没有说话，因为我不知道他到底是什么意思。

“没错，我是同性恋。让你惊讶了吗？”

“我的病人说什么都不会让我感到惊讶，我需要先做出判断。我的工作是判断你的心理健康，而不是你的个性、生活习惯或者生活条件。”

“真傻。认识一个人一半的乐趣都在于评判他们。实际上，这是我最喜欢的消遣娱乐。告诉我：你爱不爱你的妻子？”

“是的，”我回答，“我爱她。”

“你们是怎么相遇的呢？”他又点了一支烟。

“我上学的时候就认识她了，但是直到我从美国回来才开始和她约会。”

“不后悔？”

“不后悔。”

我们沉默了一会儿。

“你后悔娶了你妻子吗？”

他嘲笑的哼了一声。“我不是娶她，我是和她结婚。两者有很大差别。”

“好吧，你后悔和她结婚了吗？”

他深深吸入一口烟，等了一会儿才将烟雾吐出。

“我他妈的每天都在后悔。”

他的声音冷淡得让人害怕，就好像他刚刚告诉我他早餐吃了涂果酱的吐司面包一样。

我又沉默了一会儿。

“为什么？”

“很明显我不会因为与她结婚感到激动，因为我是个同性恋。这不应该是个秘密。况且......”

他掐灭了他的烟。

“......况且我爱着另一个人。这个故事是不是非常无聊又老套呢？你大概已经知道了为什么她要我看心理医生。我好几个月没跟她做爱了，这就是她口中的‘夫妻间的亲密’”。

“我懂了，”我尽量让自己不表现出已经知道他爱着谁。

“那这个人......”

“......这个男人......”

“这个男人知道你爱他吗”

“哦是的。”

“他也爱你吗？”

他沉默了一会儿。现在不只是他的脚在晃动，连整条腿也在抖动。

“是的，”他说。

“但是你们不能在一起？”

他愤怒地瞪着我，“当然不能！我已经结婚了，难道你忘了这个该死的事实吗？”

“那你有没有考虑过为了这个男人离婚？”

“每一天的每一分钟都在想。”

“为什么不呢？离婚现在是合法的，纯血巫师也一样。”

他双手捂住脸，看起来十分沮丧或者是筋疲力尽，更可能两者兼具。

“你不懂，”他说，“他也不懂。”

“你可以尝试着告诉我，”我说。

他突然起身，拿起一个乌木鲸鱼。那是艾琳送我的。我感到一阵惊慌，要是他把它打碎了怎么办？

“我是英国最大家族之一的继承人，她也是。我们两个家族已经合并了数量可观的财产。如果我离开她，我妈妈可能会自杀的，而且阿斯托利亚的家族会剥夺我的所有财产。那会是一场大灾难。”

“但是为了爱不值得吗？”

他举起手臂好像要把鲸鱼扔到地上，我害怕的抽了口气。最终，他还是把它放回原位。

“吓到你了吧？”

我没有回答，这是个反问句。

他又走回窗边，站在那里望着外面，双臂紧紧环在胸前，好像在尽力让身体保持温暖——或者防止自己崩溃。

“前几天，他真的想要永远结束这段关系。他不是那种可以陪你无限的玩下去的人。一旦他真的结束了这一切，他就会娶那个女人，那个完美的充满生气的姑娘。然后他们会买一栋可爱又完美的房子，生几个可爱又完美的孩子，用他死去的父母的名字给孩子们取名。”

“那样的话你们两个就都结婚了。难道要一起出轨吗？”

“你不了解他，”他生气的说，“如果他娶了她，就永远不会欺骗她。我就是知道，因为他从没欺骗过我，无论我把他推开多少次。”

他低下头，后颈露出来。与平日里不同，他看上去十分脆弱。

“我想我这次成功了，”他温柔的说，好像在自言自语。

“你成功的推开了他？”

他点头，“但不代表我会放弃抵抗。”他抬起头，“相信我。天哪，我为什么要把这些都告诉你？”

“因为你很孤独，”我温和的说，“你找不到可以诉说的对象。”

他深深吸了一口气。

“所以你打算怎么治疗，医生？你从那套弗洛伊德宝典里找到了什么突破口吗？”

“你认为你需要治疗吗？你认为你病了吗？”

他摇摇头。“不，”他答道，“但是如果我认为没有他还能继续活下去，我一定是得了妄想症。”

 

_2011年2月5日_

_德拉科·马尔福最近越来越焦虑，他甚至不能安安静静的坐一个小时。今天我提到了抗焦虑咒语，但他声称自己并不需要。他看起来严重失眠。告诉我他比以前花更多的时间工作。奇怪的是，他来见我时打扮得越来越完美，而且不会两次穿同一件衣服，连鞋子也要换。要不是知道他买得起，我会担心他的。如果频繁更换着装能让他感觉舒服些，那就随他去吧。现在每一次会面他都会谈论哈利，但是依旧不告诉我他的名字，他只说那个人在霍格沃茨就非常出名，在大战结束后成为了他的爱人。_

 

 

我的导师摇摇头，长长的耳环叮当作响。她取出魔杖又给我倒了一杯茶。

“你认为你的病人有自杀倾向吗？或者说他在向你求救？——你是除了他的爱人以外唯一一个还算了解他的人。”

我抿了一口茶，坐在那里久久凝视着我的茶杯。

“我不认为他有自杀倾向。他说没有他的爱人就活不下去，我觉得只是一个夸张的说法，并没有考虑字面意思。”

“也许你应该考虑一下，”她在我对面的椅子上坐下，她的猫跳到她膝盖上，大声地叫着，一个劲的用脑袋蹭她的下巴。“现在，鲁弗斯，”她说，“我要喝杯茶，还要与客人交谈......你别捣乱。”她抱起鲁弗斯，把它放到地毯上。“你做了记录吧。”

“当然。我现在最担心的是他的失眠问题——没有睡眠魔药的帮助他就睡不着，我担心他会对魔药上瘾。”

“他现在愿意坐到沙发上了吗？”

我苦笑，“他说我的沙发闻起来像制革厂。”

“那就换一个。”

我期待从她脸上看到那种有感染力的微笑，但我只看到她严肃忧虑的表情。

“他在操纵一切，尼克，”她放下茶杯说道，“你不能让他来决定治疗进程。”

“也许我不适合治疗他......”

“胡说，事实正好相反。他已经向你敞开心扉了，他告诉你的比任何人都多。”

“还不如说是他恐吓我。”

“听起来好像恐吓别人让他感到舒服。”

我叹了一口气，伸手捉住跑到我耳后的鲁弗斯，“我想他这些年也没交到几个朋友。”

“不，我倒是觉得他得罪了不少人，那些人比起看他开心更希望他蒙羞。”

“为什么是我？为什么你认为他会把一切告诉我呢？”

“很明显他在某种程度上已经相信你了。但是，尼克，你必须让他坐到沙发上。是时候反过来恐吓他了。”

我皱眉，“我不应该恐吓任何一位病人......”

我的导师突然变得十分严肃，让我有些害怕——好像又回到了学生时代。

“也许你不觉得情况很危急。不同的病人采用不同的治疗手段，你应该知道的。这个病人已经濒于绝望，你永远不知道一个绝望的人会做出什么。”

 

 

周二晚上酒馆里人很多，我几乎听不清同事在说什么，不过我敢打赌他们一定在抱怨各自的病人。我们总是凑在一起抱怨病人。

“天哪，你们当时没在那儿太可惜了！他真的脱了裤子在我地毯上拉屎。新买的那个地毯，也被他弄脏了！那可是我去土耳其旅行的时候买的！”

我们都哈哈大笑。格斯总能讲出最棒的故事，因为他慈善帮助的病人比我们都多，那也意味着他的很多病人是真的疯子。他的富有给了他为大众服务的可能，如果我们也不收钱肯定会饿死的。

“你认为那是最坏的吗？“斯特拉问，”我的一个病人脱得精光，尖叫着跑出去在大街上裸奔。我不得不把傲罗叫来。”

我感到微醉，却非常愉快。明天我只需要见三个病人，其中一个今天还告诉我他已经恢复得足够好，可以结束治疗了。没有比听到自己成功治好了某个人更让我开心的事了。

“下一轮我请怎么样？”我说。意料之中的每个人都同意了。

我前面排了好长一队人，所以我在等待的时候有机会环视四周。然后我就看见了他。德拉科。他刚进门，头发上还沾着雨水。

我从没想过会在巨怪山洞（酒吧名）看到他，他看起来和这里格格不入。我看到他扫视人群，很明显在寻找某个人。很快我就明白他在找谁了。

哈利·波特和四个傲罗坐在后面的隔间里。他是唯一一个穿着长袍的，鲜艳的红色仿佛在黑暗中发光。

我看见德拉科从斗篷下面掏出一只小猫头鹰，让它叼着一小张羊皮纸。猫头鹰在头顶盘旋了几圈，刚好把信送到哈利的玻璃杯旁。他快速地取走羊皮纸，并把猫头鹰赶走。不可思议的是，他的同事没有一个注意到发生了不寻常的事。我看着哈利打开字条，然后施了一个 _火焰熊熊_ 咒语 _。_ 他立刻起身走到酒吧前方——或者说用“悄悄靠近”更贴切一些。我毫不犹豫的给自己施了一个幻身咒。

“你这是什么意思？”哈利指着德拉科肩膀上的小猫头鹰说，“这可真直白。”

德拉科的脸红了。如果我不是很了解他，我会以为他也喝酒了——尽管也许不是贮藏啤酒。

“你最近都不打开我的信就把它们都退回来了。”他说。

哈利用双手摩擦自己的脸。“因为我不想见你，德拉科。我告诉过你：我已经受够了。”他做手势在两人胸前比划。“而且这只是时间问题！回到你的上流社会生活中去吧，让我和我的平民朋友喝几杯混账啤酒。”

“哈利，你不能不理我！”

“那我们走着瞧。”

哈利转身要走，但是被德拉科抓住了袖子。

“我需要你，”他的声音嘶哑，一点儿不像跟我说话时的嗓音，“天哪，我需要你。”

“你总那么说，”哈利的沮丧显而易见，“然后我们就私奔一周，最后以你搓着手担心每一件事告终。”

“我知道，我知道。我发誓这次不会了。求你，哈利。”

当我看见德拉科拉起哈利的手，把它放在双腿之间的时候，我惊得眼珠子都快掉出来了。哈利迅速抽回手。

“出去。现在。”他声音嘶哑的说，“真该死，德拉科！”

感觉自己有些下流，我跟着他们走出了酒吧，来到一条狭窄的鹅卵石小巷。四周一个人都没有。从吵闹的酒吧出来，这里安静得让人害怕。他们的脚步声甚至产生了回音。走到离酒吧足够远的地方，德拉科立即背贴着墙，抓住哈利的衣领，两个人的脸不过几英寸距离。

我以为他们会疯狂接吻，但我猜错了。完全相反，德拉科捧着哈利的脸，小心翼翼地在他唇边流连。现在雨已经停了，但空气中的水雾依旧让他们的脸潮湿，刘海紧贴着前额，交缠的呼吸在寒冷的空气中凝成一团团雾气。有人在呻吟，哈利仰起头加深了这个吻。静立在一旁的我听见他们亲吻的啧啧声和浅浅的呼吸声。哈利抬起手，将手指插入德拉科的头发。德拉科依旧背靠着墙，叉开腿让哈利站在他两腿间。

他们继续亲吻着彼此，德拉科再次拉起哈利的手放到自己跨部。我听到喘息声，但依旧无法分辨是谁发出的。哈利用手摩擦了一会儿，然后帮他解开皮带，将手伸入他的裤子里。德拉科则仰起头靠在墙上。

“你太硬了，”哈利在亲吻中含糊不清的说，“这就是你来找我的原因吗？你多久没做爱了？”

“太久了。”

“你为什么一直这样对我？你怎么就知道我没有你还能组建一个家庭？”

“我不想你组建的家庭里没有我，”德拉科咆哮。他的下身在哈利手里抽动，“抚摸我，”他呻吟，“我想要你的手指进入我，用你的手指操我。还记得在布赖顿那次吗……？”

“我怎么会忘？”

“就像那样，哈利。就像那次一样。”

哈利移开手，将一根手指放进嘴里吸吮，拿出来时带出一丝唾液。他的手移动到德拉科裤子后面，胳膊紧绷一路向下够到德拉科双腿间，德拉科挺直身体配合他。

“哦天哪，”哈利不断抱怨道，“你已经准备好了。”

“我在我该死的办公桌前扩张过了。”

“告诉我，”哈利声音沙哑的说，“你那时候在想着我吗？”

“我永远想着你。你知道的。”

“你有没有想象我的阴茎在你身体里进出？”

德拉科呼吸急促起来，“有。”

“你有没有想象被我填满？”

德拉科用一个不那么温柔的吻回答了他。

“你有没有想象我操你的样子？想象你漂亮的屁股……被我填满，被我猛烈的撞击？”

德拉科呻吟，“有。所以我来找你。自慰根本无法和你比，和你总是对我做的事情比。”

“你要高潮了吗，马尔福？”

“再深一些……！就是那儿，摩擦那个地方。再用力些……”

哈利突然抽出手指，将德拉科转过去面对着墙。他跪在地上把德拉科的裤子褪到一半，德拉科则尽可能地叉开腿。哈利掰开他的臀瓣，德拉科把住它们将自己完全打开。哈利再次将手指深深地插入。

“你高潮的时候我想要看着你的后穴，我想看着它紧紧地挤压我的手指以至于我几乎没法抽动。我知道你可以的，你以前成功过。你就像这样无意识地操自己……就像这样。”他的手指开始抽动。

“抚摸你自己，”他命令，德拉科立刻遵从了。现在我不仅能听到哈利用手指操着德拉科的声音，还能清晰的听到手淫的声音。

“哈利，”他呻吟，“我……我快控制不住了。再深点……就是那儿……对…….哦天哪……还不够，我要你再次把整只手都伸进来。”

“你喜欢那样，不是吗？”他的声音变成了嘶嘶的蛇佬腔。那是一种我听不懂的语言，不过德拉科似乎听懂了，他反应剧烈，好像哈利刚刚用力打了他的屁股一样。

“……你怎么能忘了这个呢？……你跟她做爱的时候满脑子想的都是我……哈利！”德拉科整个身体向后坐迎合着哈利的手指，手中的动作停下来射出精液。

“天哪，”哈利只能说出这么一句话。他将手指抽出，站直身体，快速脱下长袍扔到地上。哈利摸索着解开腰带，褪下牛仔裤握住自己的阴茎，带着专注的表情用龟头上下摩擦着德拉科的后穴，直到找到入口将自己埋入他身体里，缓慢有节奏地抽动，发出低沉又绝望的呻吟。

“这是最后一次，”他喘着粗气说，“没有下次了。你不能一直这样对我。你快要把我……哦该死！太快了……”他一遍一遍的猛烈撞击德拉科的后穴，“……停不下来。你快把我逼疯了，德拉科！”他的声音都变了，“哦该死，哦天哪，我快要射出来了。我要射在你里面…现在还不行…还不想结束…哦天哪，德拉科，再深点。自己动，操你自己…给我你的一切！”

尽管刚刚声音非常大，德拉科前后晃动臀部时哈利却完全安静下来。他将脸贴在德拉科后背上，眼睛紧闭。过了一会儿，下身的抽动变成了浑身颤抖。

德拉科呻吟着向后够，明显想要哈利多在自己身体里待一会儿。

“跟我走，”他颤抖着说，“我开了间房。”

哈利在身体逐渐放松的过程中一直保持安静，他提上牛仔裤，捡起自己丢在地上的长袍，但是德拉科没有动。他的裤子依旧挂在腿中央，前额抵着墙。过了一会儿，哈利在他身后半跪，又掰开他的臀瓣。他前倾身体，脸紧贴臀瓣。我能听到他帮德拉科清理后穴舔舐吮吸时压抑的呻吟声，他正饥渴的吞咽着自己的精液。他的脸在路灯的照射下显得很有光泽。我离他们足够近，以至于我能看见他的舌头，而他的眼睛入迷的紧闭着。

他们以一种我从未体验过的性亲密做爱，甚至和我妻子都没有过。我突然意识到我现在所处的形势，于是我转身悄悄离开了，我感到自己被激起了性欲，非常不舒服，就好像看到了什么不该看的东西似的。

 

在艾琳‘涛声阵阵甜美的梦’睡眠咒语作用下，我只能隐隐约约听到一阵刮擦声。开始我以为是在做梦，但是当我慢慢清醒过来，我意识到是一只猫头鹰在窗外。我起身穿上长袍。今夜月光明亮，我甚至不需要使用 _荧光闪烁_ 咒语。

那是一只小猫头鹰，我立刻认出它是德拉科刚刚在酒馆用的那只。我打开窗户让它进来。它嘴里叼着一张羊皮纸，将字条放在我手上后就飞走了。我赶紧打开字条。

**你的办公室。一小时之后见。**

哈利一定是没跟他去旅馆过夜。

我瞥了一眼床头柜上的钟，谁知道那只小猫头鹰在我窗边徘徊了多久？我也许只剩下几分钟时间了！我穿上牛仔裤和套头毛衣，把衬衫和领带扔在一边，悄悄地下楼以防吵醒孩子们，然后踏进壁炉。

这栋楼的壁炉在地下室（多么愚蠢的主意！），而我的办公室在12层。我两步并一步飞快地跑上楼梯，奔向办公室，累得气喘吁吁。

他坐在地上，后脑勺靠着办公室的门，喉结露在外面。他听到我的声音抬起头，眼神呆滞了无生气。

“我以为你不会来了。”他的声音听不出一丝波动。

我结结巴巴的用涛声阵阵睡眠咒语，小猫头鹰和我浅眠的孩子做解释，但他似乎没在听。他用手捂住脸，头再次靠在门上。

“德拉科，”我温和的说，“我得开门了。”

他安静的站起来，让我把钥匙插在锁头里。我们一进去，他就跌进他常坐的那把椅子，用颤抖的手点燃一支烟。我把我的泥菩萨变成了烟灰缸，他虚弱的笑了笑。

“真是训练有素呢。”

“我没有你想象的那样训练有素。”

他又笑了。我觉得能让他笑就是好事。

“抱歉打扰你睡觉了。”

“没关系。”

我们沉默了一会儿。

“你妻子很可爱。我想知道和一个你真正喜欢的人共处一室，睡在一张床上生活是什么感觉，”他说，“一定很不错。”

我点头。“没错。我想这是我此生最大的幸事之一。”

他强忍住情绪望向窗外。

“德拉科，”我温和的说，“为什么叫我来？”

他转过头深吸一口烟。

“我四处转转结果迷失了方向。我觉得联系你会是个好主意。”

“你曾经……你认为你有没有伤害自己的倾向？”

他耸耸肩。“我已经伤害了我自己。我的生活就是一把一次次割向我的剃刀。”

我敢说他现在情况很危急。我以前遇见过这样的病人，很遗憾又碰到了。当病人处于这种状态的时候应该保持安静，并尽可能让他们清楚地意识到无论他们说什么你都能接受。现在不是寻根究底的时候。

“你想谈谈吗？”

他又吸了口烟，似乎没有刚刚那么焦虑了。这就是个好的征兆。

“不太想谈。”

“好吧。”

他安静下来，最后吸了口烟。唯一的声响来自窗外，偶尔开过的汽车和喝醉了唱着歌的行人，毫无疑问他们一定是在哪个地方的俱乐部里疯了一晚上。

“我可以躺下吗？”他突然问，“我是说，躺在沙发上。”

我很惊讶，但没有表现出来。

“当然，”我平静地说。“屋子里的设施你随便用。需要我施一个掩盖气味的咒语吗？”

他笑了，慢慢颤抖的站起来。“不用，我当时只是想牵制你，它实际上没有味道。”

“那我就放心了，”我微笑着说。

他坐在沙发边缘解开鞋带。“我该怎么躺呢？你想让我头朝哪边？”

“你只要舒服怎么躺都行。”我使用了一个温暖咒语，并将光线稍微调暗。

过了一会儿，他背朝下躺着，头枕在交叉的手臂上。

“现在呢？”他问。

“什么意思？”

“我是说，你打算怎么治疗呢？你想让我谈谈童年或者别的什么吗？”

“你想谈谈你的童年吗？”

“不，尤其不想谈童年。”

“好吧，那我们就不谈童年。”

“也许谈那次大战？每个人都被那次大战吓坏了。”

“的确很不幸。你想谈谈那场战争吗？”

“不。”

他沉默了一会儿。

“我能把鞋脱了吗？我走了好久，脚疼。别担心，我穿了袜子。”

“就算没穿我也不介意，”我向他保证，“德拉科，你不必谈论某一具体事件；实际上，你不必谈论任何你不想说的事。对于一个心理分析师来说，永远没有对错之分。”

他背对我转过身去，像一个寄生蟹一样蜷缩身体，几乎是胎儿在母体里的姿势。他沉默了好久，接着开始说话。

“真没想到我居然想要和他在一起。我上学的时候真的非常讨厌他，我那时太嫉妒。他总是对的——或者说我当时认为他总是对的。我从小就听着他的名字长大，等我遇见他的时候，他却完完全全伤害了我。我们经常打架，我曾经对他使用不可饶恕咒，他反过来差点把我杀了。所以，这一切都是怎么发生的呢？我怎么可能对他陷得那么深呢？计算战后赔偿的时候，我们在一起工作，如果那称得上是工作的话。他当时以为我是个邪恶的混蛋，但我真的不是。我发自内心的想要为我家庭在战争中的身份赔偿，我希望能够抬起头做人。如果开巨额支票有用的话，我一百个愿意。这就是为什么我坚持跟傲罗合作而不是支持我父亲。他从不是一个容易合作的人。不管怎样，那几周我每天都跟他一起工作……该死的，这真蠢。”

“没关系，”我安慰他，“你不必用讲故事的形式告诉我。你可以用任何方式说你想说的。”

他安静下来，然后又接着说，一开始非常轻柔又缓慢。

“我挨着她躺在床上，心脏砰砰直跳，感觉像惊恐发作了一样[急性焦虑症，又称惊恐发作panic attack。患者突然恐惧，犹如“大难临头”或“死亡将至”、“失去自控能力”的体验，而尖叫逃跑、躲藏或呼救。——来自百度百科]。我讨厌她，因为她躺在我旁边，尽管她就应该躺在那儿。然后我就开始讨厌自己。她是无辜的，况且她从没做过伤害我的事，但是她的存在伤害了我！父亲死后，我妈妈就在为婚礼做准备。我现在是一家之主，而一家之主必须结婚。我知道你不能理解，就……就暂且相信我，好吗？他告诉我，如果我娶她，我们就结束了。他告诉我，他不想做那样的人，一个我想要做爱时才去找他的人。他想要一段真实的关系。过去两年里，他一直这样说，然后我就娶了她。为什么？因为我他妈的就是个懦夫。我甚至不知道他为什么爱我。如果我是他，我绝对不会爱上这么一个人。我……我需要抽根烟。”

他坐起来，从他的外衣口袋里召唤来一包烟，跳过了礼仪性轻弹烟卷的动作，直接点燃了它，猛吸一口，头向后仰，紧闭着眼睛。

“我不知道怎么跟你说，我找不到合适的词来形容。我爱他。我需要他。但他拒绝和我在一起……除了站在墙边速战速决地干一次。他就要摆脱和我的这段关系了，我知道。他会娶他学生时代的情人，然后我们就真的结束了。他不会欺骗别人，他会渐渐离开我过平静的生活，而我则要没有穷尽的举办晚宴。天哪，他不知道我都快崩溃了，没有他我活不下去。我不能让她拥有他，我不能让她取代本应该属于我的位置！他会怎么和她做爱呢？他会闭上眼睛想着我吗，就像我跟阿斯托利亚做爱时那样？还是会把我赶出脑海，就像他在生活中把我赶走一样？我知道我把它复杂化了，我知道我已经在尝试着离开他。我喝醉时的愤怒电话和猫头鹰寄信之后我本没有权利再要求他什么了。我知道我伤害了他。我那该死的愚蠢婚礼几乎杀了他。我不知道我是怎么说服他一直跟我见面的。天哪，我这辈子都毁了，我才三十岁，我还要像这样活几十年，还不如死了痛快。”

他熄灭香烟又躺下。

“我刚意识到你还不知道我在说谁。我从没告诉过任何人。不是怕尴尬，而是对他来说代价太大。他说他不在乎，但是他知道什么？他是所有人追求的对象。哈利，我说的是哈利·波特。对，就是那个哈利·波特。好吧，我说出来了。现在你是除了哈利和我以外唯一知道这件事的人。上帝，我不能让她拥有他，我无法面对接下来的生活里在每一张该死的报纸上看见她挽着他胳膊的照片。我无法面对必然会发生的孩子降生的消息。那会是一场世纪婚礼。每个人都会赞叹他和学生时代的甜心在一起是多么美好多么般配。哈利和金妮——甚至他们的名字听起来都那么般配。求上帝帮帮我，我不知道该怎么做。他是我的……我不知道该怎么做。”

他忍不住哭出来。实际上，鉴于他刚刚的激动程度，我很惊讶他忍了这么久。我站起来，递过一盒纸巾（心理治疗师的必需品）。他似乎没有注意，于是我把它放在沙发旁的地板上。

他现在不说话了，但是没关系。他需要停下来一会儿。沙发好像让他的情绪达到了沸点。

最终，他的哭泣变成了抽噎，像小男孩一样抽出纸巾擦鼻子。

“我太累了，”他低声说，“我今晚能留在这儿吗？”

我想了一会儿。

“我通常不会留病人过夜，”我说，“但听起来是个好主意，你不应该凌晨三点走在大街上。我得回家了，你可以待在这儿。”

“谢谢，”他轻声说，“我保证不会把你的物品乱变形的。”

我笑了。“那个我倒不担心。我只想确认你现在的状态可以一个人留在这儿。”

“我没事，”他说，“只是非常非常累。我没告诉你，我和哈利傍晚的时候做爱了。我这几天都没睡好，他可把我累坏了。”他有些羞怯地微笑。

我把纸巾变成一张毛毯盖在他身上。

“你还好吗？”

他点头。

“明天我的第一个病人中午才来，你可以一直待到上午。”

他又点点头。

我有种冲动，想要把挡在他脸上的头发拨开，好像他是我的孩子一样。他看起来很脆弱，可他还那么年轻。

“晚安，”我轻声说，“下次见。这中间如果有需要，你知道怎么通知我。”

 

“你去哪了？”

我终于到家了，脱了衣服又躺回床上。

“我的一位病人。”

“他（她）还好吗？”

“是的，我觉得还好。我让他在我的办公室过夜了。”

“但愿他不会偷东西。”

我亲吻艾琳的脸颊，然后翻了个身。我有些不安，希望自己能赶快入睡。

“这个我不需要担心。”

“他很富有？”

我没有回答。她知道我不能告诉她这些事。

“德拉科·马尔福，”她说，“我打赌肯定是他。小心点，别跟他有太多牵扯，亲爱的。他们家族曾经搞出过失踪案，你知道我说的是什么。”

我没有回答，但我抓住她的手轻轻捏了一下，让她知道一切都好，没有失去控制。

 

我十点左右到达办公室，不见德拉科的踪影，只有一张纸条，上面简单写着“谢谢”。我把它放入抽匣，开始写昨晚的记录。就在我快要完成的时候，一只看起来十分专横的猫头鹰敲着我的窗户。我把它放进来，然后它就又飞走了，不吃我款待它的食物。

“好吧，去你的。”我小声说，展开它送来的羊皮纸。

_亲爱的尼克尔斯医生，_

_很遗憾的告知你，我需要推迟会面时间了。阿斯托利亚和我准备离开去克里特岛（地中海北部，属希腊）度过接下来的冬天。等我回来会与你联系的。感谢你的帮助和好意。我无以为报。_

_敬上，_

_德拉科·马尔福_

我盯着字条，大脑一片空白。我第一反应是字条非本人所写，他的家族要“关”他一段时间。但是当我挥动魔杖，又发现这很明显是德拉科的笔迹。

搞什么鬼？

这根本说不通。昨晚，他还发誓要为了哈利抗争到底，但是现在他好像又选择了逃离。他有没有给哈利送一张相似的字条呢？或者他打算不辞而别？

我的大脑飞速旋转。也许我可以去他的庄园看看，弄清楚德拉科是否出于自愿，以及有没有考虑到所有可能的结果。但是我没有资格跑到他那里寻求解释，这样做会造成不可原谅的信任破裂。我可以给他写信表明自己的观点，他需要治疗，我是世界上唯一一个知道他的状况有多危险的人……

我真的是吗？

 

毫不夸张地说，魔法法律执行司的大楼里混乱至极。备忘录像一群麻雀一样到处乱飞，人们在它们中间跑来跑去。走到秘书长办公桌前的这段路上，我差点和三个人相撞。

“需要我帮忙吗？”她忙着处理桌子上的文件，都没抬头看我。

“我想见哈利·波特。”我说。

她轻蔑地哼了一声，依旧不看我。“那就祝你好运吧。”

我皱眉。她在开玩笑还是她永远只有这一句答复？我决定继续站在这儿。最后她终于抬头了，脸上写满愤怒。

“哈利·波特，我需要见他。”

“你不会是认真的吧。”

我的眉头更深了。“是，我是认真的，有什么问题吗？”

“傲罗波特不接受记者采访，也别企图贿赂我。”

我笑了。“不，不，你理解错了。我不是记者，我是医生。”

她瞪着我手里的笔记本，一脸不相信的神情。

“我尽量去找他，但是我发誓，如果你跟着我，我会立刻把你们报社拉进黑名单。”

我咯咯地笑出声，“嗯。”

“就在这儿等着。”

我站着等了似乎一个世纪那么长。终于，我看见哈利·波特快步走在通向办公室的走廊。他看起来不太高兴与我相识。

“什么事？”他都没有称呼我的名字。

“你好，傲罗波特……”

“请直入主题。”

Wow，真是个混蛋哦。

“我是尼古拉斯·尼克尔斯医生。我有一些很紧急的事需要和你谈。”

他面露不悦地看着我，眼睛里闪着怒火。他的眼神和德拉科一样让人紧张不安，却是出于相反的原因：德拉科的眼神似冰，而哈利的像火。

“我不接最基本的投诉案件，”他说，“你去找前台的傲罗谈。抱歉，我还有其他事要做。”

他转身就要走。我想都没想就抓住了他的长袍。他转身用魔杖指着我，我甚至都不敢出声。

我怕自己被击晕或者被石化甚至更糟，于是说出了我唯一想到的事……

“我认识德拉科。”

他像被石化了一样僵住。但是如果我以为他没有刚才那么生气了，我就大错特错了。

“什么？”他嘶嘶的说，愤怒地抓住我的衣领。

我咽了口吐沫，他的样子真的很吓人。

“德拉科，”我说，“我是……我是他的医生。”

我不仅违反了一位心理医生的道德义务，我的做法就好像撕毁了它，扔在地上跺几脚再吐口痰一样。

“什么叫你是他的医生？他还好吗？”

他依旧抓着我的衣领。

“我不知道。”

“什么叫你不知道？”

“我们能不能换一个私密的地点谈谈？”

他松开了我，从头到脚打量我一遍。他看起来像是那种一年只笑一两次的人。与他近距离接触就会明白，他不愧是是世界上最强大的魔法师之一，他无疑是令人敬畏的。

“跟我来。”

他的办公室在走廊尽头，里面难以置信的脏乱。到处都是文件、文件夹和喝了一半的咖啡杯。办公室里有两扇大窗户，一扇百叶窗是放下来的，另一扇似乎被撕破了。

“请坐，”他用魔杖炸掉椅子上的文件夹。文件开始冒烟，伤心地漂移到地板上。我发现自己在盯着他看。

他走到办公桌后面坐下，像一个国王坐在他的王座上。那一瞬间我突然想起他跪在地上吮吸德拉科后穴的样子。我一阵眩晕。很难想象坐在我面前的这个人为任何一个人跪下。

“请讲。”

我清了清嗓子，感到有点不安。难以置信我之前还以为来这里是个好主意。

“正如我刚才所说的，我是德拉科的心理医生。他告诉了我你们两个的事。他今早派猫头鹰送信告诉我，他接下来的冬天都在国外。我很担心他，他心情不好，目前状况也不稳定。我担心他会伤害自己。”

哈利凝视着我，显然不知道从何说起。

“他要出国了？”

“信上是这么写的。”

“他要去哪？”

“似乎是克里特岛。看来你还不知道。”

他嘴唇动了动好像要说什么，结果却起身绕过办公桌走过来，我发现他的魔杖又指着我的脸了。

“你在撒谎，”他干脆地说。

我从大衣口袋里掏出德拉科的字条递给他，感觉像是给一只不友好的猫头鹰递食物一样。他一把抢过去，打开字条，晃动魔杖。

然后他就震惊地站在那里。我很确定如果我现在在他办公室里裸舞，他也不会注意到的。

他沉默了好久。

“你今天收到的？”他声音沙哑的问我，然后清了清嗓子。

我点头。

“你是他的医生，看来你知道……德拉科和我的关系。也许你会曝光这件事！”

他把字条扔给我。

我发现自己不喜欢他，一点都不喜欢。难怪都说不要离你的偶像太近，如果你打算继续把他当偶像的话。

“我不会像那样背叛德拉科的信任。”

他下巴动了动。“你不能就这样跑过来告诉我德拉科要离开了，或者已经离开了，然后拒绝告诉我其他事。”

我想说走着瞧，但我当然不能这样说。

“他昨晚把我叫醒，”我说，“告诉我他需要和我谈谈。我在办公室和他见面。他说他在外面四处转结果迷失了方向。之后我鼓励他把烦心事都说出来。”

“该死的你说了什么，导致他现在逃到了克里特岛上？”

“我什么都没说，”我厉声说道，“我和你一样震惊。我以为你会知道什么有用的信息或者跟他谈谈……我不知道。很明显我和你不一样，我在担心他！”

他的眼里闪着危险的光，我立刻后悔说出刚才那番话。艾琳是对的，我绝对不该牵扯进来。

他走到窗户旁向外看。我意识到他还穿着昨晚的衣服，显然他昨天也没回家。

“你为什么不和他待在一起呢？”我非常…愚蠢的说，“他告诉我他开了房。”

他没回头，身体靠在窗户框上，好像那是唯一支撑他的东西。

“你没有权利质问我，”他简略地答道。

“是你把他赶走的。”

他突然转身，我不禁畏缩了一下。

“我没有赶他走！是他自己要走的。让他的公公开心更重要于……该死的，我为什么要告诉你？”

我深吸一口气，提醒自己在和一个濒临爆发边缘的错误的人打交道。

“也许因为你告诉我是安全的，而且我们都关心同一个人。”

“关心他？该这样描述吗？你关心你的同事、你的猫或者你的老阿姨。我不是关心他，尼克尔斯医生，我爱他，整整四年……该死的整整四年……”

他的声音变了，如果他之前生我的气的话，现在已经不再生气了。他就像一个被捉到的受伤的狼，对任何一个接近他的人摆出凶相。

“四年里我除了爱他什么都没干。我几乎就是爬过玻璃碎片跪在他脚下求他，但这还不够。”

“他也爱你。”

他没有回答，只是跌坐在椅子上，双手摩擦着脸。

“我只是不想再这样继续下去了，”他疲倦地说，“我之前的人生已经足够戏剧化，现在又是这样。我只想要一个平凡的人生，平静的，普通的，甚至无聊的。我真傻，以为可以从德拉科身上得到这些。”

我决定不再讨厌他了，我对他更多的是同情。他的整个人生都充满了失去和泪水，难怪他疲惫又易怒，难怪他想要变得普通。

“他也想要那样的生活，”我温和的说，“他昨晚刚刚告诉我的。”

“然后今早他就拿着门钥匙去了克里特岛，就像他结婚时那样。我受够了，不能再这样下去了。现在他又期待我做什么呢？等过一段时间，他就会回来，骗他妻子说去了巴黎或者别的什么地方，他会回来像找野兔一样四处找我，把我弄得筋疲力尽，快要发疯。等我承受不住打算妥协的时候，他就又走了。我们做爱，然后他就会离开。你不懂，我昨晚不能和他待在一起。当他躺在我怀里的时候……当我看着他熟睡的时候……天哪！”

他抹眼泪时，我让自己看向别处。

“我不能这样，他不理解我，我无法承受。就让他待在克里特岛吧，我敢说格林格拉斯家族在那里的庄园这个季节一定很美。”

他吸了吸鼻子，打开抽屉。

“来点儿苏格兰威士忌吗？”

他没等我回答就倒了满满一杯，用无声咒语让杯子漂浮起来递给我。

“很抱歉把你牵扯进来，医生。”

我微微笑了一下，“德拉科也这么说。”

哈利放下手里的杯子再次斟满。

“很高兴你能来见我，”他说，“抱歉，我刚刚那样对你实在是混蛋，不然我又只能在该死的社会新闻上看到这个消息了。这样的事以前发生过，在报纸的传闻板块了解自己爱人的生活简直像下地狱。”

我喝完了我的酒，把杯子放在他桌子上。

“我得走了，”我说，“我中午还要见一位病人。”

“谢谢你，”他说，一口气喝完了杯子里的酒。他没说什么，我认为我们的见面结束了，于是我起身。

“我很欣慰他有你这样的医生，”我打开门的时候他声音沙哑的说，并没有看向我，“好好照顾他，如果他允许的话，再见。”

我想问问他是否需要别人照顾，但这时他抬起头，拨弄刘海，我突然看见那个乌青色的疤痕。他是哈利·波特。当然有人会照顾他的。

我轻轻地关上门离开。

 

尽管我知道他不会来，我还是给德拉科的会面时间留出空位。每次我都希望他能推开门走进来。我坐在我的办公桌前一边写我的病人报告，一边希望他闲步走进来，把我的某件贮藏品变成烟灰缸，但他一直都没来。

直到三月份我都没有他的消息，除了一张只有一句话的字条，笔记潦草，好像是匆忙之间写的：

_阿斯托利亚怀孕了。_

“即使你想要牵扯进去，你大概也只能做到这么多了。”

这是一个无比明亮的冬日早晨，亮得会刺痛双眼。我斜眼看向我的导师，她正坐在我办公室的椅子上，用手遮住刺眼的阳光。

我拿出魔杖，“把百叶窗放下来吧，可以吗？”

“好主意，我刚刚正担心自己被晒伤。”

我轻笑着放下百叶窗。依旧有阳光射进来，但是不再刺眼，而是变成柔和的蜜色。

我请她尽快来见我，刚好我在早上收到德拉科的信。

“来点茶吗？”

“来一点吧。”

我们安静地坐着，看着茶叶浸泡在茶壶里。我让自己慢慢放松下来，直到这时我才发现自己多么紧张。

“你认为他为什么用这种奇怪的态度联系你呢？“

“我也想知道，”我说，“他写信的时候也许喝醉了，但这不太可能。他在不同的场合告诉过我好几次，他不会让自己喝醉的。”

“你的这位病人有好多秘密呀。”

我没告诉过她德拉科的名字，这是我们的约定。我告诉她的只是一位有自杀倾向的病人突然从国外给我写信，而信上只说他的妻子怀孕了。

“是呀，好多，”我说，“太多太多了。”

“也许他一直忍着给你写信的冲动，终于在一个星期后妥协了。”

“我也是这么想的，”我帮她倒了一杯茶。

“所以说这位病人在结婚之前就有一个长期的情人。”

“是的，是这样，或者曾经是这样。说实话我不确定他们现在的关系。”

“你知道另一方是谁吗？你的这位病人告诉你她或他的名字了吗？”

“是的，我知道他的名字。”

“啊，看来他是同性恋，或者至少是双性恋。”

“他是同性恋，他根本不会被女性吸引。要加牛奶吗？”

她摇摇头，阳光照射在耳环上在房间里投射出一晃而过的彩虹光。“不用了，谢谢。卡路里超标，黑咖啡就行。这么说是包办婚姻？”

我点头。

“纯血家族，”她同情的哼了一声，“如果没有纯血家族，我们就没有病人了。那些人自从孩子出生就在折磨他们。”

我大笑，因为这的确是事实。尽管纯血家族的人数在减少，他们依旧在我的病人里占很高的比例。

“他的情人是纯血吗？”

“不是，但他……我该怎么说呢？他非常出名，我只能告诉你这么多。”

“他是公众人物？”

我点头。

“我懂了，这样的情况很危险——有权又富有的纯血和众所周知的公众人物。”

这回轮到我轻哼了，“总结的太棒。还要茶吗？”

“是的，谢谢。你似乎不太确定他们还在一起。”

“这么说吧：他们依旧爱着彼此，但显然都在尝试着结束这种关系，却没有一个忍心正式和永远的离开对方。”

“你的病人说过要结束这段关系吗？”

“没有。我的病人想要的全部只是摆脱他的婚姻和家族义务，然后和他的情人在一起。但是他被困住了，我不知道他说的‘勇气’原因是否准确，在我看来是由于几个世纪以来的家族义务规则的罪恶——包括成文的或不成文的规矩。”

“生儿子肯定算一个，”她翻了个白眼表达对性别歧视的不满，“简直荒谬。我们部长就是女的！好吧，随他们去吧，你的病人对他妻子突然怀孕这件事高不高兴呢？“

“我不知道，我们从没讨论过孩子的话题。”

“也许这会导致他最终停止婚外情。”

“天哪，这才是我担心的！”

她拨过自己长长的头发，使用咒语让它变得卷翘。她在思考的时候总是喜欢摆弄头发。

“我能问问你为什么担心这段双方都想要逃离的关系结束吗？你不觉得这是他来找你治疗的原因之一吗？让你帮他坚定信念。”

我深吸一口气，“我担心他妻子怀孕会起到恰恰相反的作用。”

“你的意思是说他妻子怀孕会让他选择结束婚姻而非结束婚外情？”

我从办公桌前起身走向沙发，躺在上面。

“天哪，”她说，“这可不吉利。心理治疗师不应该躺在他们自己的沙发上。”[注：本文标题On the couch是心理治疗、精神分析的意思，因为病人通常坐在或躺在沙发上向心理医生倾诉。此处尼克医生自己躺上去了，所以不吉利。]

我用手摩擦自己的脸，然后将双臂叠在脑后。

“我担心这件事不会有好结果。我担心我的病人会自杀。我之前从未如此担心过，卡丽娜。我担心他送来的字条相当于自杀通知信。我真的很担心，完全不知道该怎么做。我知道我们可以向病人家属寻求帮助，但不到万不得已我不会那样做。”

“他似乎很孤独。”

“是的，除了他的财富和地位，他很孤独，而且在慢性自杀。”

“你觉得他会告诉他的情人关于妻子怀孕的事吗？”

“我不觉得。他甚至没有告诉他的情人他要出国三个月。我自己去告诉他情人的经历真是有趣极了。”

“你还跟他的情人保持联系？尼克，我必须得说你的做法吓到我了！那样做严重又不道德的违反了守密原则。“

我又捂住脸。“我知道不对，但我不知道该做什么。”

“你在这件事里面陷得太深。你必须立刻把这位病人转移给其他医生。心理治疗师从不应该直接介入病人的生活……”

“是，”我坐起来，“我知道，我已经不再是没经验的学徒了，但是我还能怎么做呢？难道坐视不管让我的病人自杀吗？”

“有很多专业的方法可以处理这种情况。你不是第一个，也不是最后一个遇到自杀倾向病人的医生。如果你觉得必须要采取什么措施，就把他交给圣芒戈。”

我抱怨。我想不出有什么更好的办法，除了违背德拉科的意愿把他交给圣芒戈。”

“那他的情人怎么办啊？”

“什么叫他的情人怎么办？你不是在治疗他的情人，你在治疗他。”

“坦白说，很难治疗一个而不顾及另一个。我很担心我的病人，但我也很担心他的情人。如果他在除了我病人的其他地方知道了他妻子怀孕的消息……我不敢想会发生什么。”

“他不是你的病人，不管他是谁。”

“不管他是谁……”我自言自语道，“说实话，我真希望自己不知道他是谁。”

 

我被尖叫声和跑动的脚步声吵醒了，几个小人向我猛冲过来，艾琳站在门口。

“早安，爸爸。你醒了吗？”

我笑了，将几双黏腻的小手从我面前拨开。“现在醒了。发生了什么？”

“也没什么特别的。只是今天是星期六，预言家日报的整座大楼都变成了一堆冒着烟的瓦砾。我想这意味着今天的报纸是将来一段时间里的最后一份报了。

我坐起来，立刻完全清醒了。什么？！

“快下楼听WWN播报，有来自现场的报道。”

我赶紧从床上爬起来，披上一件离我最近的长袍。

“有人受伤吗？”

“没有。显然他们是事先收到了通知，疏散了所有人。”

“恐怖袭击吗？”我问。我一边跑下楼一边找长袍的袖口。我差点踩到一只侏儒蒲，好在我及时躲闪了。我脑子里想着：哦天哪，又是它们！

“不是恐怖袭击。”

“黑魔法？”

“不是。”

“那是谁，怎么回事，为什么？”

“哈利·波特，使用了爆炸咒，还有这个。”她递给我一份预言家日报，封面是一张哈利和年轻的红头发女人在麻瓜咖啡馆接吻的照片：

**‘哈利·波特和他的校园恋人订婚了！’**

我大脑一片空白。

“这不是个好消息，”尽管我张着嘴惊诧地坐了整整一分钟，却只能说出这么一句话，“这真是太糟了。”

我周末从来不去办公室，周六周日是神圣不可侵犯的。但今天不是个寻常的周六，直觉告诉我如果有人想要立刻找到我，我的办公室会是他们第一个去的地方。

幸好原本阳光明媚的天气已经变得阴冷潮湿，避免了摧毁预言家日报社的大火继续蔓延。窗外，报纸像鸟一样在狂风中飞舞。我把无线电广播的声音调到最大。

_还没有采取逮捕行动，尽管嫌疑犯在事发后立刻自首了。内部消息称，鉴于傲罗波特的社会地位和情有可原的事实，不会对他进行起诉……_

“你对这件事很好奇吗？”

哈利·波特走进来，吓了我一跳。

“抱歉我没有敲门，”他说，听起来并没有一丝歉意。“你很幸运，我今天炸够了，不然我会炸开你的门，震碎你可爱的窗户。”

哈利看起来很不开心。实际上，他看起来十分绝望，好像什么事都做的出来。他的T恤湿透了，牛仔裤上满是灰尘，粘了泥的靴子在地上留下脚印，安迪看了恐怕都要震惊。他的头发是湿的，浑身颤抖着，用魔杖指着我的脸。

“你知道如何联系他，”他咆哮，“我需要跟他谈谈。不要跟我讲什么职业机密性。很明显，我此刻不关心那些细节。”

我点头，并举起双手。我投降的姿势并没有改变他眼里的怒火。

“我从来没用猫头鹰给他送过信，也没用壁炉联系过他。”我慢慢地说。

“你是想告诉我，你，他的医生，自从他离开就没收到过任何消息吗？”

哦，该死。

我深呼吸。“傲罗波特，”我尽量在世界上最强大的巫师的魔杖下保持冷静。“请坐。我知道你不会同意，但是我想一杯热茶能缓解你目前的状况。”

他盯着我，我努力让自己不移开目光。最终他放下了魔杖。

“你刚刚让我想起了邓布利多，”他说，“我警告你，这不见得是好事。”

“请坐，”我又说了一遍，“你的嘴唇都蓝了，很明显你已经冻僵了。”我想使用咒语让房间暖和起来，又不敢拿出魔杖，我的无声咒语差极了。

他依旧站着，我屏息等他心情平稳下来。他跌坐在椅子上，把我的靠垫扔到地上。我差点笑出来，他和德拉科真的有很多地方相似——包括完全不顾及他人的物品这一点。

“我现在要拿出魔杖了，”我缓慢平静地说。“我去泡茶，施个温暖咒语，然后把魔杖放在办公桌上你能看见的地方，okay?”

他点头，但眼睛盯着我每一个微小的动作。

“想吃点什么吗？”

他摇头。“喝茶就够了，”他粗声说。

“要加糖吗？牛奶呢？”

他又发火了，像壁炉里搅动的灰烬。“黑咖啡。别以高人一等的姿态跟我说话！”

我点头，用漂浮咒将咖啡送到他旁边。他双手接住，像孩子捧着一大杯热巧克力一样。一瞬间，我觉得哈利就像是个孩子。

慢慢的，他抖得不那么厉害了。我又帮他倒了一杯茶，接着又倒了一杯。

“你太渴了。”

“使用最大强度的爆炸咒语就会这样。”他低声咆哮着说。

“我能…我可以…问问为什么吗？”

“一群混蛋，我警告过他们了。”

我保持沉默。这些年的经验告诉我，只要给他足够的时间和空间，他会说出来的。我施了一个温暖咒语，把魔杖放在桌子上我够不到的地方。

“我警告过他们不要印刷任何有关我和金妮订婚的事。我以为我已经说的够清楚了。”

我畏缩了一下。毫无疑问，在我的印象中他从不说模棱两可的话。那些记者和编辑今早没有缺胳膊少腿已经很幸运了。

“所以说你要结婚了。”

他沉默的瞪着我。他的眼神让人很难直视，但我还是凝视着他。和这个人相处我需要保持一点点自尊。

“我们订婚了。”

“什么时候的事？”

“上周。”

“德拉科知道吗？”

我本应想到这样贸然的提问会得到怎样的回答。

“你他妈的在想什么？我联系不上他。但是它会！”他拿起我的那份预言家日报，扔在我脸上，好像封面上的照片是我的错。“这就是为什么我浪费宝贵的时间坐在你温暖舒适的办公室里。你是唯一一个能帮我的人。别以为我喜欢乞求别人。”

我突然想到一句黑社会电影里的台词：“我们有一百种方法让你开口。”

我伸出手，翻过手掌朝着他，希望他明白我的请求。

“请别这样，傲罗波特，请你看在我是德拉科医生的份上，当我说我不会背叛他的信任时他有权相信我。”

回答错误。

他仅仅动了动手上的肌肉，茶杯就碎了。

“不要挡我的路，”他说，“如果必要，我会把你石化，然后把这个地方搜个遍。”

他又拿起魔杖，我只好举起双手。

“你不懂，”他说，“德拉科必须从我这里听到这个消息。相信我，我知道从报纸上得知这样的事是什么感受。”他讽刺地哼了一声。“我警告你：没有什么我不敢做的。当你听说预言家日报大楼今早化为废墟之后，你就应该明白这一点。”

我没有放下双手，我也没有躲开他的视线。

“我需要问你一句：你认为德拉科听到你订婚的消息会有什么反应呢？”

哈利眨眨眼，看向别处。我惊讶于他屈服了。

“我…我不…我不确定。我不知道。这就是为什么要由我来说。”

“你认为他会伤害自己吗？”

哈利把嘴唇都咬出血了，他还是不敢看我。

“求你，”他断断续续地说，“求你帮我。”

一个想法在脑海里一闪而过：有谁听过哈利·波特请求帮助吗？我猜没几个人。

“我现在要打开抽屉，”我冷静的说道，“这里有一张德拉科的字条，我大概两周前收到的，他只送来这么一封信。给你，但我不得不警告你，你恐怕不会喜欢字条上的内容。”

“我只说一遍，”他说，“把它给我。”

我想知道他的眼睛是不是伏地魔死前看到的最后的东西，我希望如此。它们看起来可以把一个灵魂送进地狱。我递给他字条。

他盯着它，好像那是用已经消亡的语言写成的。

我突然非常担心我的办公室，还有这些年收集的我钟爱的藏品。我猛然意识到它们都是我家人朋友或者病人送的礼物，它们已经在这里摆放好多年了。当他抬眼看我的时候，我畏缩了一下。

“那么，她怀孕了。”

我保持沉默。

他大笑，毫无开心的感觉。“也许我应该考虑的是对他使用咒语。也许他本来已经决定跟纯血女巫过一辈子了。”

我依旧什么都没说。

“哦，德拉科，德拉科，德拉科，”他啧啧地说，很明显在自言自语而不是跟我说话。他摇着头好像他只感受到失望，似乎已经忘了我的存在。

然后他又把目光集中在我身上。

“你给他写一封信，用飞路送过去。他更可能收你的信，而不是我的。告诉他事情十分紧急，他必须马上过来。告诉他你已经撤掉了防卫，让他直接在你办公室幻影显形。告诉他在和你交谈之前哪也不要去，什么都不要做。”

我对他的命令很生气，然后我想起他是谁，以及我所处的危险状态。我依旧冒着危险站了很长时间，最后拿出一张羊皮纸，拿起了羽毛笔。

被赶出自己的办公室是件很丢脸的事，尽管是被世界上最强大的巫师赶出来。我看看表，德拉科来信说他会在十五分钟内赶过来。我没问，他也没说是否看过了预言家日报。

哈利建议我回到家人的怀抱。我明白他微妙的暗示，离开了办公室。

但是现在我的好奇心不听话。艾琳的判断永远是对的，比起心理治疗师我更适合当侦探。

任何有点本事的巫师都会在书房里安一扇秘密的门。鉴于我的办公室就是我家以外的书房，我在两个书架之间设计了允许出入的最小的门。我感到自己的行为有些下流，也很不专业，但是没有什么可以阻止我给自己施一个幻身咒，然后溜进办公室。我甚至回到办公桌前坐下。我尽量说服自己，我待在这里是为了防止局面失去控制（这只是一部分事实），但实际上我是个爱管闲事的人。我尽量不去想我尊敬的导师和她教导我的东西。

 

德拉科还没到，哈利站在窗边，似乎是望向被烧焦的预言家日报大楼废墟。我不知道他是否对此感到内疚。他低下头双手掩面，猛地拉上了百叶窗。

就在这个时候德拉科砰地一声出现了，手上拿着今早的报纸。

他环视四周，无疑是在找我，最后却看到了哈利。

他们站在那里凝视着彼此，好像要这样看一辈子。

“所以，你要娶她了。”

德拉科的声音听起来很绝望，又散发着危险气息。

“你不也让你的妻子怀孕了吗，你都做了什么，德拉科？一边想着我一边跟她做爱？”

哈利的声音同样绝望和危险。

“我不知道。”

“好吧，也许我应该向你科普一下性教育。一个男人很爱一个女人，于是把阴茎放到她的阴道里进进出出……”

“闭嘴，波特！”

哈利得意地笑，“我喜欢听你叫我‘波特’，它会提醒我以前为什么那么讨厌你。”

德拉科的眼睛眯成一道缝，“少跟我胡扯，等你娶了韦斯莱母牛，你该死的阴茎也在她的阴道里进进出出，直到生一屋子戴眼镜的红头发小孩儿。”

哈利掏出了魔杖，我本能地感到害怕。‘这是我的办公室’是我想到的第一件事，然后又想到血，我差点吓昏过去。

德拉科也拿出魔杖。

“我就知道，”哈利声音低哑，“你永远不会离开她。你希望我做什么呢？孤独终生，用后半辈子为你憔悴？”

“不……”

“那是什么，德拉科？你他妈的想让我怎么做呢？对着报纸上你的照片自慰？现在她怀孕了，我特别期待你们两个笑逐颜开的照片登上报纸。我想要平凡的生活，德拉科，和你一起。”

德拉科的魔杖抖动得厉害，我怀疑它都不能对准一头巨怪。

“金妮对我很好，她的家人也对我很好。不会有人半夜两点求我和他见面，在某某酒馆或是什么漆黑的小巷。”

“你跟她在一起永远不会真正开心的，”德拉科嘶嘶地说，“你完美的小日子也会像我一样充满欺骗。”

“你错了……”

一切发生的太快，我还没反应过来，德拉科就把哈利按在窗边动弹不得，哈利也明显感到惊讶。

“你不理解，”德拉科说，声音低沉又危险，“我不会放任你‘爱’她。除你武器！”哈利的魔杖飞了出去。“哦，现在的情况就很有意思了，你最喜欢的咒语被用来对付你自己。”

哈利苦笑了一下，“如果你不想看着我快乐，只有两条路可选。你自杀或者杀了我。无论你选哪一个，先操我。”

如果不是亲眼所见，我不会相信，谈论着自杀和杀人，德拉科真的呻吟着让自己的臀部贴向哈利。

“来呀，马尔福，你听到我说的了。操我，现在。这次换过来，你的阴茎进入我的后穴。让我们珍惜这最后的时光。”

德拉科后退几步，没有解扣子就把斗篷扯了下来，我听到毛线撕裂的声音。他那昂贵的长袍也遭到了同样对待。它们滑落到地板上，闪闪发亮的蓝色织物堆在他脚边。

哈利想要遏制自己的喘息声，但没有完全成功，因为德拉科全身赤裸地站在他面前。

“天哪，”哈利呻吟，“该死，德拉科。”他蹲下身，亲吻德拉科已经湿润的阴茎头部，他嘴唇的抽动使德拉科整个阴茎勃起。他再次亲吻，更猛烈的吸吮。然后哈利跪坐在脚后跟上，脱掉衬衫。

“别想吮吸我”德拉科咆哮，“我要射在你后穴里，我要深深地射在你身体里面，直到你从嗓子眼品尝到它。”

哈利依旧前倾身体用嘴吸吮他涨得发紫的阴茎头部。德拉科立刻后退几步。

“我不是在开玩笑。”德拉科低声咆哮。

哈利站起身，解开皮带。

“看看你什么样子，”德拉科说，“满身都是灰，你真的炸了预言家日报大楼？你这个疯子。”实际上他笑了。哈利也慢慢地咧嘴笑。

“是啊，”他说，“你当时真该在场，”他踢掉沾满灰尘的牛仔裤，很快就和德拉科一样赤身裸体，和他一样硬了。

“你真美，”德拉科小声说，“过来。”

他们唇齿交缠，好像要吞掉彼此，两人的阴茎也不断摩擦。现在德拉科不是唯一一个浑身颤抖的人了，哈利一遍遍的呻吟，双手握住德拉科的臀瓣将它们打开。德拉科的手在哈利身上四处游走——刮过他的后背，抚摸他的脸颊，握紧他的臀瓣。

“我不会让她拥有你的，”他边亲吻哈利的嘴唇边用力的说。

“闭嘴，”哈利回答，他加深了这个吻，确保德拉科说不出话。

他们的臀部不由自主地贴向彼此，两个人谁都停不下来。他们已经深陷无法自拔，彼此都太需要高潮了。

“我再不进入你就要发疯了，”德拉科气喘吁吁地说，“跪下。”

让哈利·波特跪下，看着他立刻服从的场景对任何人都是强烈的的冲击。他身体前倾，用前臂支撑，德拉科召唤来我的一个枕头躺下，帮哈利扩张到最大，像个饿了好多天的人一样呻吟着舔舐吮吸他的后穴，只偶尔停下来一会儿调整呼吸，告诉哈利他有多美。哈利的脸颊紧贴着地板，让德拉科更好地进入。

“我之前一直想体验这种感觉，”他气喘吁吁地说。

德拉科停下来调整手的位置，“感觉不错？”

“岂止是不错。天哪，我要你操我。”

“为什么突然变了？”

“因为这就是我想要的。你填满我，占有我，向我展示你有多需要我。我要你展示给我看，来呀！”

“地板上不合适，我们换个姿势……我需要看着你的脸。”

有时候生活充满了讽刺。他们最终去了我的沙发上——就是那个沙发。哈利脸朝上躺下，德拉科抓住他的大腿根部朝肋骨方向折叠，然后将双腿分开。

“天哪，看看你，”德拉科叹道，“哈利，你真应该看看你自己。”

说真的，他真该看看。鉴于他之前的行为，我说什么也想不到会看到哈利双腿张开躺着，准备好被人操的样子。德拉科在他上方，一只手支撑着自己，另一只手握住阴茎准备进入哈利。

“啊！该死！”德拉科快速抽出阴茎直起身体，“我感觉像一个小男生一样，还没进去就要射了。”

“你敢！那就施个咒语，如果你需要的话。”

“不，不需要，”德拉科边喘气边说。他再次支撑起自己，用龟头找到哈利的入口。伴随着痛苦的呻吟，他将自己深深埋入哈利的身体。

“别射出来，”哈利祈求，“我能感觉到你的睾丸在跳动。再等等，德拉科。”

他们静止了几秒，大口喘气，德拉科明显在延迟高潮。然后他开始小心翼翼地抽动，我能在他们喘息的间隙听到摩擦的声音，听起来比我想象的肛交更湿润些，在润滑剂和前液的作用下，听上去和阴道交差不多。

德拉科突然抽出，用力挤压阴茎根部。龟头涨得发紫充血，看起来很痛苦。

“我以后再也不做受了，”他喘着粗气，很明显在控制自己想要射出来的欲望，“这种感觉太棒了。”

“别担心，”哈利一边握住自己的阴茎自慰一边低声咆哮，“没有以后了。”

德拉科再次插入，像野兽一样抽动着，发出野兽般的咆哮。

“不，会 有 的。我不会放手。”

哈利没有回答，因为他突然达到了高潮。这显然让他很惊讶，他尖叫着想像德拉科刚才那样停下来。但是太晚了，他的精液射到了小腹上。

有一瞬德拉科似乎失去了理智。他疯狂的抽动，哈利整个身体都随着晃动。

“我会杀了你，或者我自己”他机械地说，“也许我们都会死。你只能为我高潮，波特。不许有其他人。”

德拉科低下头做最后的冲刺，然后他也射出来了。他哭喊着，听起来很痛苦，接着他喊出了哈利的名字。

毫无疑问我的沙发上到处是精液和润滑剂。德拉科趴在哈利怀里，下身依旧在抽动。他们疯狂地接吻，然后德拉科软下来的阴茎滑出了哈利的后穴。

“还没结束……还不够，”德拉科说，“二十分钟，哈利，我再操你一次。就等二十分钟。”

哈利呻吟着亲吻他，双腿环上德拉科的腰部，使两个人贴得更近。他们的头发因汗水黏在额头上，亲吻的声音听起来和刚刚做爱一样绝望。

最终，哈利把头偏向一边。

“再没有什么二十分钟了，”他说，“坐起来。”

也许德拉科照做的唯一原因是他对哈利命令的反射性服从。他的下身处于半勃起状态，或许已经可以再来一次了。

但是哈利扭动着起身，召唤来衣服，开始穿戴。

“你不能这样，”是德拉科说的唯一一句话。

“我就要，”哈利回答，没有抬头看他，“你有将近两年的时间离开她，德拉科，但你没有。你做到的只是让我一次次充满希望再一次次失望，如果逼得我崩溃是你真正想要的，那么你成功了，恭喜你。”

他声音粗哑，语气狠毒，这纯粹是由于情伤引起的，我知道，我以前曾在其他几位病人那里听到过这样的语调。我这样的职业让我经常面对人类最原始的纯粹的情感。

德拉科没有回答，他只是不停的摇头。

“哈利，我知道你不能理解，”他冷静得让人害怕，“你娶她不是出路。”

“让你离开怀孕的妻子听起来也不是个出路。”

哈利已经穿好衣服了，他扣上牛仔裤的扣子。

“别逼我做出疯狂的事来，”德拉科的声音变了调，“你知道我做得出来。”

“胡说！”哈利朝他喊，“如果你真做得出疯狂的事来，你早就离开她了！你的字典里根本没有‘疯狂’这个词，只有‘懦弱’。”

我再也看不下去了。我受不了了，一切都糟透了。

 

 

“Wow，你家真不错。”

安迪从我家的壁炉里出来，环视四周。“我能问问为什么让我来你家而不是办公室吗？”

我叹气，“说来话长。喝茶还是咖啡？”

“咖啡，加奶和糖。”

我轻笑，“没想到你还喜欢在咖啡里加这两样东西。”

“好吧，故事无论长短，我都愿意听。”

我指向一把椅子，请他坐下。

“这件事需要你一万个小心。”

安迪立刻感到被冒犯了，“我哪次不是一万个小心。你知道的，尼克，至少你应该知道。”

“对不起，”我说，“你当然是极其谨慎的，只是我需要你跟踪的这个人不是普通人，是哈利·波特。”

安迪瞪着我，“你一定是在开玩笑。”

我耸耸肩，“抱歉，我没开玩笑。”

“你看到他今天早上对预言家日报大楼做了什么吗？”

“我不觉得傲罗波特会杀人，他炸掉大楼之前已经确保楼里没人。”

“嗯，非常令人欣慰，”安迪用讽刺的语气说，“假如我接了这个任务——不是暗示我会接——我需要找什么呢？”

“找出一切不寻常的事。”

安迪发出一阵大笑，“哈利·波特的世界有什么是寻常的呢？”他问，擦掉笑出来的眼泪。

我愤怒地看着他，因为目前的形势离可笑差的远了。

“他……他也许有危险。”我说。

“某个预言家日报的股东吗？我现在非常严肃。”

“不是，”我说，“对不起，安迪，我只能告诉你这么多。”

“我甚至不知道他住在哪里！没人知道。”

“你知道他在哪工作，也有和你关系比较好的傲罗。去执法司逛逛，如果他离开就跟着他。”

“没问题，老板。”他用嘲弄的语气显示他的自信，“我立刻就去，明天中午的时候你就能知道哈利·波特生活的每个细节。”

我做出生气的表情，“拜托，安迪，我真的是在求你。”

他一定是认识到了我的严肃程度。他点头，“我会尽力的。”

 

 

“德拉科！”

我从办公桌前起身，他走进来关上门，眨眼的功夫就掏出一包烟。

“只有我一个，”他慢吞吞地说，几乎是跌坐在他通常坐的那把椅子上。我想知道他是否在想和哈利在这间办公室做爱的事，然后觉得答案一定是肯定的，他还会想什么呢？

“很高兴见到你，”我说，“但是另一位病人十五分钟之后到。你能先回去等一个半小时吗？这之后我都有空闲。”

德拉科扭过头，朝着窗户的方向吐出烟雾。

“不需要，”他说，“我只是顺路拜访，谢谢你给了哈利那张字条。”

我脸红了——或者说至少我感到双颊发烫，“对不起…”我结结巴巴的说，“他总是有办法……”

“他总是有办法得到他想要的？”

我长舒一口气，“是，我就知道你会这么想。他恐吓我。”

德拉科笑了，看不出一丝愉快，“你说的我都知道。”

又像最初那样，他把我的泥菩萨变成了烟灰缸。

“如果你不再信任我，我也可以理解，”我告诉他，“我非常乐意帮你和其他同事联系。他们人都很好……”

“我知道，”他的声音又带着曾经熟悉的轻蔑。“但是我不会再来这里接受心理治疗了，无论是你还是其他医生。我是来说再见的。还有，谢谢你。”

我吞咽了一下，我的喉咙突然发干。

“德拉科，”我尽量让自己保持镇定，“忘了另一个病人的事吧，她一来我就告诉她会面取消了……”

他熄灭了烟，站起身。“没有必要，”他说，“该说的我已经说完了。”

我也站起来，从办公桌后面走出来。“德拉科，”我温和安抚的说，“请不要走。”

他把我的泥菩萨变了回来。

“恐怕我必须走了，”他也温和的说，“再见，医生。”

“德拉科！”我在走廊大声呼喊，没等我继续说下去，他就走了。

 

 

我的导师到的时候，我已经喝醉了。

“你不应该在工作时间喝酒，”她说，但这明显不是她的关注点。“发生了什么，尼克？”

“今天下午我让一个可能自杀的病人走出了办公室，”我说，“红酒？苏格兰威士忌？还是啤酒？”

“什么都不喝，”她说，“告诉我细节。是我们之前讨论过的那位病人吗？也许我们还有时间把他交给圣芒戈。”

“我真的不能那样做。如果你知道他是谁，你就知道为什么了。”

“所以你就打算坐在这里买醉？”

“正相反，”我说，“我不用买醉，我已经醉了。”

突然有人砰砰敲门。卡丽娜和我吓得差点从椅子上跳起来。

“请进！”

安迪阴沉着脸进来了，看起来十分紧张。我还从未见过他如此沮丧的样子，我站起来。

“天哪，”我说，“请不要告诉我……”

“我找到他住哪了，”他气喘吁吁地说，“这可真不是件容易事，我现在欠了别人好大的人情。无论如何，我成功的进去了。那个地方已经被毁了，家具被掀翻打坏了，一片混乱，还有血。该死的，尼克！你为什么不告诉我会死人？！”

我浑身颤抖，瞬间酒全醒了。

“那里有人吗？”

“你他妈在开玩笑吗？我没有搜查，我以最快的速度逃了出来。”

“天哪，”卡丽娜深吸一口气，“听起来糟透了。你在跟踪谁？”

“哈利·波特！就是他！”

卡丽娜震惊地看向我。

“他就是我们讨论过的那个病人吗？”

我摇摇头。“不，他是我的病人婚外情的对象。”

“我们需要立刻联系傲罗！要是你的病人杀了他怎么办啊？”

我不安地搓着手。

“我也不知道怎么办！”

卡丽娜抓着我的手臂摇晃，“你需要做的就是给傲罗打电话，现在。”

我浑身颤抖地召来猫头鹰，潦草地写了一个字条。“以最快的速度送到，”我说。它飞走了。

“你怎么解释你知道这件事？”安迪嘶嘶地说，“我闯进去了，你还记得吗？我会是第一嫌疑犯！”

我的喉咙干的要命，“对不起”是我唯一能说的，我说了一遍又一遍。“抱歉，我搞砸了一切。”

卡丽娜点头，“遗憾的是，你的确搞砸了。”

安迪愤怒地瞪着我，摆脱了我触碰他肩膀的手。我不怪他，如果我因为上司的任务蹲监狱，我也会气愤的。

 

 

“那里有一封信，”我说，嗓音低哑，“你不是嫌疑犯了。”

“谢天谢地，”他低声咆哮，“信是谁写的呢？”

我担心自己会在众多傲罗面前哭出来，“我们可以回办公室说吗？”

安迪耸耸肩，“好吧，”他说，“但是我再也不接你的任何任务了，再也不了。”

我服从的点头。这不怪他。

经历了一晚上无穷无尽的审问过后，我的办公室好像修道院一样宁静和安全，我无比感激。我坐在办公桌前，双手掩面，说话的时候也没有抬起头。

“床上有一张字条，很明显他们俩有一个死在了床上。到处都是血。”我颤抖，我知道这些，因为我进去看了，当场吓晕。“字条上是德拉科的笔迹，上面写着是他杀了哈利。”

我泣不成声，安迪召唤来苏格兰威士忌，准备了两个酒杯，毫不吝啬地分别倒满。

“马尔福呢？他怎么样了？”

我一口气喝光了整杯酒，深吸一口气，“没人知道。”

“你觉得他自杀了吗？”

我安静下来，思考整件事情，每一次与他的会面，每一次我看见他和哈利在一起。他没有理由在这个没有了哈利的世界继续活下去，这一点我很清楚，就像我清楚自己叫什么名字一样。

“是的。”我粗声说。

安迪举起酒杯。“好吧，这是对他良心的谴责。希望他的灵魂和其他马尔福一样在地狱里备受煎熬，看在上帝的份上，他居然杀了哈利·波特！”

“到处都是血。哈利一定是猛烈回击了。”

那张字条勉强才可以辨认，和其他东西一样也被血迹覆盖，但很明显是德拉科的笔迹。他跟哈利做爱了吗？他是在哈利高潮的时候杀了他吗？我颤抖得太厉害，以至于威士忌从酒杯里洒出来溅到了我的病人笔记上。

“是我搞砸了，”我说，更像是自言自语，而不是对安迪说话。“他们俩的事是我搞砸了。卡丽娜说过，我应该把德拉科交给医院。我没听，我他妈的没听！”

“你不用责怪自己，”安迪将酒杯倒满。“他是那个举起魔杖的人，不是你。你没有杀害任何人。”

我抬起头，回想这段时间的事情。

“我打算离开一段时间，”我说，“我不能装作什么都没发生继续工作下去。这件事…这件事对我影响太大。我需要远离它，和我家人在一起。你不懂：病人自杀对心理治疗师来说简直是噩梦。况且，我能证明没有什么比病人自杀前杀了别人更糟的了。毫无疑问，这就是德拉科做的事。”

安迪再次倒满酒杯。“敬哈利·波特，”他说，“愿他的灵魂得到安息。在命运让他经历了这么多坎坷之后，他该得到安息。”

我举起酒杯，一口气喝光。

 

 

几个月过去了。有时会感到很煎熬，但是待在家里意味着总有事情会转移我的注意力。孩子们是最开心的，因为我和艾琳每天都陪着他们。而且我也有机会完成好多年没做的家务活。

总有一天我会回去继续工作，但我还没完全准备好。一段时间之后，我时不时会去办公室，有时待一两个小时，有时只待几分钟。我在办公室里四处走动，触摸我的办公物品，抚摸过书脊。我决定是时候换一个沙发了，现在的这个总让我想起哈利和德拉科，无论过去多少年。

那是一个周五晚上，我坐在办公室，这本应是留给德拉科的会面时间。就在我要离开的时候，我听到猫头鹰刮擦窗户的声音。我缓慢起身，想知道谁会把信送到办公室来。我的同事和病人都知道我在休假。我走到窗边，看到了它：

德拉科的小猫头鹰。

它嘴里叼着什么东西，明显对它来说太重了。我伸出手，它立刻把东西交给我，看起来终于松了一口气。我的心脏砰砰跳，不确定是否准备好了解真正发生了什么，也许我永远不会准备好。我差点直接把它扔进垃圾桶，最后还是深吸一口气看下去：

_亲爱的尼克尔斯医生，_

_谨以此信向你致以问候。你那里现在一定是夏末，我们所在的地方现在是初春。那些血不是哈利的，也不是我或者任何人的。具体细节我就不详述了，你需要知道的只是：这是一个计策。他活得很好，我也是。所以，这是一个童话般的结局，虽然算不上完美——哈利违反了婚约，而我有一个永远不会相认的儿子。虽然不完美，却值得。通过这件事，我希望你能从中了解到，分开永远不是一个好的选择。_

_太阳下山了，哈利刚刚买了晚餐的食物从村庄回来。我从房间另一边都能闻到新鲜香草的味道。他用他那独特的善辩的方式跟你说过了“你好”和“再见”，我也是。请你放心吧，医生。我无需嘱咐你保守秘密，我相信你，我一直信任你。_

_祝你永远健康快乐。_

_德拉科_

_PS._ _请你一定要好好款待小丘比特。他大概非常恼怒。千万不要喂他鸡肉（飞禽类都不吃），但他很喜欢鱼，尤其是鲑鱼，如果可以的话熏鲑鱼最好不过了。他是个挑食的小混蛋。_

 

_END._

 


End file.
